The Perk when your brother is Spider-man!
by Ingenius221B
Summary: Jason Richard Parker, son of Richard and Mary Parker. Little brother of Spiderman Peter Parker, this is the story of him when he found out his brother is Spiderman and helped him along the process. TASM WORLD!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC and this fan fiction.

Prologue

It was night time, a peaceful night time. A car pulled up in front of the house of Benjamin Parker and May Parker. They both of them looked very worried, especially when Richard Parker brought his sons over in the middle of the night with his wife along with him.

"What's going on?" asked Ben. "What kind of trouble are you into now?"

Richard sighed, he knew he needs to explain the situation but there's not the right moment to do, "I'll explain everything, later. But right now I need your help"

"What's the situation here?" he asked again. "You're leaving your wife and kids here and never come back"

"Look, Ben" he snapped. "I'm not leaving them, and I will be back. I promise you that! I just need you to look after Peter and Jason for a while."

"What about Mary?" asked Ben. "They're going to need their mother, Rich. You know that, I know that"

"It's complicated, Ben" he sighed. "Mary and I don't want to do this. But we have to, we have to keep them save"

"Save from who?!"

"It's complicated. And I don't want my sons-" he then looked at Mary, carrying baby Jason. "Our sons. To be in danger. Please just take care of them, just don't do this for me, alright. Do it for the kids"

Ben thought for a second, "Alright, fine" he said.

"Thanks. Let me just say goodbye to them, especially Peter" said Richard.

Peter just looked very confused. He didn't know what's exactly going on, why they need to be in Uncle Ben and Aunt May house? He like Uncle Ben's house, it was warm and nice. Uncle Ben's like to play catch him with too and he seriously loved Aunt May when she bake her famous cookie. This was different, his dad looked very worried and his mother just carrying his baby brother tightly like she wouldn't see him anymore. Jason was just one year old and he liked to call him squirt because he was so small, smaller than Peter when Peter was a baby. Peter knew he needed to protect him, if anything happened with his parents, Peter need to be there for squirt, for Jason. But where would they be gone? Where would Peter's parents go? If it's very far, he could take it. He's a big boy now and he could take care of himself and Jason. Although Peter didn't want to if they have to leave forever.

Richard Parker kneeled to his son, Peter, "You and squirt are gonna stay with your Aunt May and Uncle Ben for a little while," he said, his voice broke a little.

Peter looked at his father, he didn't know why, but he didn't want his father to leave, "I want to go with you"

He kissed Peter's forehead and stood up, took Jason from Mary's held and looked at Peter again. Then Peter's mother, Mary tenderly strokes Peter's face and kissed Jason's forehead as she gave instructions to May.

"Peter, I want you to listen to me" said Richard as he held Jason. "We're just going on a trip for little a while, but I want you to promise me something, this is very important Peter so I need you to listen"

Peter nodded.

Richard sighed, "Promise me, you'll take care Jason. Don't let anyone hurt him, just promise me you two would get a long great and don't fight a lot. Promise me you two would protect each other, alright Peter" he said. "Promise me you will always take care of Jason and also yourself, for me and mommy"

"I promise"

Mary tried not to cry in front of Peter, "He doesn't like crust on his sandwiches and he likes to sleep with a little light on at night" she said. "And Jason's love the mix tape Peter and I made for him, so when he's trouble sleeping or has a nightmare just play the songs and he would sleep quickly."

Richard handed Jason's over her again and she cried while hugging Jason's. She looked at the sleeping Jason's and whisper something to him. Richard then tried to drag her, and she gave Jason's to May.

"Come on" he said to Mary.

"Dad?"

"Be good"

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOOO... I made this story for like a year before and i haven't posted it cause i am scared to do it...**

 **So please review if you love it!**

 **And tell me all about the starter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Midtown Middle School-

New York City

It started after lunch time. The boy just stood there looked around his surrounding of the school, and looked at his watch again, while he also carrying a gas mask with him. Everyone looked at him weirdly, he just looked at them with an innocent smile then carry on waiting, waiting for something bad or maybe good to happened. He looked at his watch again, until a few minute past, he put on his headset and started listening to 'Norman Greenbaum-Spirit in the sky' then the gas mask. Everyone looked at him and some of him laughed and giggled. Under the mask he just smirked and looked at his phone, he just fiddling a few things in his phone and activated something on his phone.

The bell then ring. What happened next wasn't very pleasant for anyone, when the bell ring, there was gas came from the ventilations of the school. The gas didn't just come out on the hallway, but the entire room of the school.

"GAS!" shouted out from one of the students.

They all went berserks about it. But it was not an ordinary gas, it was made from a stink bomb, so the whole school smell like a dead rat and everyone was coughing and some of them even threw up in the school floor, some of them in the trash can, the teacher went out panic about the gas and the girls were running and screaming while the boy just stood there with his gas mask.

Inside the mask, he was smirking in a very pleasure feeling cause he successes the plan while everyone just leaved the school ground. Until one of the teacher turned on the fire alarm and the water vaporize the gas made everyone who was still trying to get out from the school all wet.

"PARKER" shouted the teacher.

The boy then opened his gas mask. Revealing a now pre-teen Jason Parker with a dark brown hair and his mischievous hazel eyes. He looked at the teacher with an innocent dumb look and smile a bit at him. But the teacher didn't look amuse at his action.

0o0

-Midtown High School-

New York City

Peter Parker, now a teenager, putting up his photo of the debate team and as he's doing this he gets hit in the head with a basketball thrown by the school bully, Flash Thompson, who laughed at Peter and tried to scare Peter before walking off, as Peter walked down the school hallway he gets approached by one of the famous and maybe the hottest girl in the whole school.

She looked at Peter, "Hey, it's uh...Peter, right?" she said.

He nodded.

 **"** I really like your photos."

"Oh, thanks."

"Uh…Listen, are you busy Friday night?" she asked.

"Uh..."

Peter looked speechless then shakes his head awkwardly.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "Uh...can you take pictures of my boyfriend's car? I just, you know, I really wanna frame a good one for his Birthday."

And there goes the bomb shell. He was kinda expecting for the girl to ask him out but then it was just a picture request for him. Guess now he was pretty embarrassed about it. He just smiled awkwardly and answered her.

"That's really nice of you. Wow, that's such a nice thought" he said with an awkward tone. "Um...yeah, I'll have a look at the old uh...the old schedule."

"Okay."

He then proceeds to walked out the school yard. He could use another picture of the school, especially with the student council breathing at his neck about his duty on the photograph they would use for the year book. When he arrived of course, Peter saw Flash bullying another kid, shoving his face in his food, and all the other kids around him chanting along for the kid to eat the food.

"Hey, Parker, come on!" called Flash. "Get a picture of this, come on."

He shook his head, "I'm not gonna take a picture of this. Put him down, man. Put his down, man" he told him.

"Take the picture, Parker!"

"Put him down, Flash."

"Take a picture."

"Put him down! Eugene!"

The other students laughed about that. Whoever knew Flash, would never said his first name of course for Pete, he didn't care and it was the only way he could get Flash attention. Of course, Flash dropped the kid and suddenly punched Peter

"Come, on! Get up, Parker!" he taunted him.

Peter tried to hit Flash but Flash punched Peter in the stomach.

"Get up! Come on! Come on!"

Flash kicked Peter in the stomach and Peter doubled up in pain. He just holds his stomach for a little and looked at him.

"I'm still not taking the picture."

"Stay down, Parker!"

Flash turns to the crowd of students and starts shouting, "Who wants one more! Huh? Huh?" he asked.

Gwen Stacy who was sitting on her own in the year, walks over and calmly intervenes. She was actually Peter Parker secret crush; she is smart, nice to the entire school, captain of the debated team and of course very beautiful. Jason always said to him that he was out of her league and Jason might be right.

"Flash! Flash" she called. "Are we still on for after school today? My house, three thirty? I hope you've been doing your homework. Last time I was very disappointed in you"

"Okay, listen..."

"No, Flash, how about we go to class, hmm? How about it?" she asked again trying to distract him from Peter.

He snorted, "Whatever"

Then the school bell rings, Flash turned and walks off, Gwen gave Peter a look before walking off. Peter got up and looked around him; the student he was trying to help was already leaved while he was in the ground, still in pain. He then trying to find his camera, because he seriously worked very hard to buy that camera. But then he found it, already broken.

Later in class, after the Flash bullying incident. He was still gloomy about his camera. What will the student council say? What will his uncle and aunt say? He was still thinking about the stupid camera that Flash broke until Gwen called him.

"Hey!" she called. "I thought that was great, what you did back there. It was stupid, but it was great. You should probably go to the nurse, you might have a concussion. What's your name?"

"You don't know my name?" he asked.

Gwen just smiled at him, "No, I know your name. I just wanna know if you know your name."

"Peter...Parker. Peter Parker" he answered.

"Okay, good."

She smiled and turned her face from Peter, Peter gave a longing look.

"I'd still go to the nurse though" she advised her.

"You're Gwen, right?" asked Peter.

She nodded, "Gwen Stacy."

The lesson went on after that, Peter kinda felt something about Gwen even more. And maybe Gwen was feeling the same way about him. He wasn't exactly listening to the lecture that Mrs. Lee said until there was a knocked on the door. It was actually Mr. Jordan. Peter knew something was very wrong, Jason done something again.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lee," he said. "I need to borrow Mr. Parker for a moment"

"Oh yes, sure" she said. "Uh… Peter?"

Peter stood up and brings his backpack with him. Because he knew they would sent Jason early after anything that he done. His excuse will always be the same, either he was bored or maybe he can't just stand still. Just because he is suffered for ADHD, a lot of teacher called him attention seeker or just plain stupid. But he was smart, even smarter than Peter himself; he even got a photographic memory, which what made him, very smart. He just hopes that Jason didn't do anything stupid to hurt himself or maybe cause a lot of damage. Cause Uncle Ben and Aunt May has a lot of payment for his perk of pranks and other stuff.

* * *

 **Chapter 1...**

 **CHAPTER 1!**

 **Please forgive me if there any bad grammar or a typo or any mistake there is in the bloody story...(now i sound like British) anywhooo...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Midtown Middle School-

School's Office

Jason Parker was sat on the school office, waiting for his fate. He wished it wasn't Uncle Ben they called; he kinda wished it was Aunt May. Because he knew at this time, either Uncle Ben was picking up Aunt May from work or maybe Uncle Ben was busy fixing the flood on the basement and Aunt May was too busy cooking dinner. So now, he was just listening to his music at his tape recorder, he loved the thing, because since he was a baby, his mom and Peter made a special mix tape when he got a nightmare, until then he only got one mix tape. When he grew up and knew how to made mix tape, he then add up all the mix tape he could make with his own.

If anyone asks, why didn't he just buy an iPod? Or maybe just use your phone. It was because iPod was actually quite expensive, even Peter knew that and he worked his butt off for buying a camera and a phone of his own. Jason thought, either then asking your Uncle and Aunt who always working their asses off for you, better used the mix tape. He even managed to put some of modern music in. It was much fun to make then to download it. Now, he was just listening to one of his mix tape, while waiting for his doom.

"Hey squirt" said a voice, quite familiar.

Jason looked up and saw his brother Peter with a busted lip. He guessed he was fighting again or maybe that bully Eugene beat his ass off again. He then take off one of his headset and looked at his brother, at least it wasn't Uncle Ben who came to the school.

"What did you do this time?" asked Peter.

"What happen with your face?" he asked.

"Fall down cause of skateboarding," answered Peter. "What about you? What did you do this time? You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"Not even close," said Jason as he grabbed his backpack and heading to the door. "Just a little prank involving Aunt May's meatloaf and Uncle Ben's gym sock's also that milk in the fridge that no one want to throw out"

"You did all this alone?" asked Peter. "Where's Robbie?!"

Jason sighed, "It's a single man act. Robbie didn't want to get involve at the moment. His brother said he couldn't get into anymore trouble or he would be lock up until he starts high school."

Peter sighed, "So. What's your excuse now?" he asked.

"I'm bored," he said and looked at Peter who raised his eyebrows. "And I don't want to go to the baseball practice"

"Baseball practice?!" he exclaimed. "You did all of this mess, just because you don't want to go to the baseball practice"

"But it was a great success!" Jason exclaimed with joy. "Everyone was running through the door and a lot of them throw up in the trash can or just the floor."

"Jason!" exclaimed Peter. "That 'prank' of yours almost cost you a suspension!"

"Here we go" said Jason as he rolled his eyes. "Speech of life"

"Hey!" he grabbed Jason's by the hood. "That 'speech' could save your ass one day"

He fixed his hood while glaring at Peter.

"Now, come on" said Peter. "Let's head home, Aunt May would worry sick if we're late again. And you do not want to explain to her what happen at school today, don't you?"

"Same as you," he smirked.

Peter just rolled his eyes as they continued walking.

0o0

When they arrived at home, the home that has been their home for eleven years. They went inside and Peter tried to cover his face while using his hoodie, while Jason just looked at him, like that plan is going to work.

"Hey! We're home" said Peter.

"Hey!" called Aunt May from the kitchen. "I'm making spaghetti and meat balls tonight"

"Spaghetti and meat, you serious?" said Jason sound a little bit disappointed.

"Yeah, I thought you like-" Aunt May exclaimed when she saw Peter beat up face. "Oh, my God! What happened to your face?"

"Oh, Peter-" Jason started but got nudged in the ribs by Peter.

He just looked at his Aunt, "I just...I fell, skating. It's alright" he said.

Their Aunt looking at them suspiciously like they are hiding something. The boys kinda get uneasy cause you cannot hide anything from Aunt May, that's why every surprised party they held would always get notice cause she got this deadly looked and always felt she was looking straight into your soul. Suddenly, Uncle Ben walked into the kitchen carrying an old box, saving the boys from Aunt May.

Aunt May looked at the box, "Ben Parker, don't you even think about leaving that filthy box in my kitchen" she said sternly.

"These are my bowling trophies" he pleaded.

"Oh, well, then by all means, please leave that filthy box in my kitchen" she said to him.

Ben then looked at Peter beat up face, "What happened to you?" he asked.

"He fell" she told him. "Why you kids ride those things, I'll never know."

"Cause it's stupid and dangerous" he exclaimed. "Remember when we were stupid and dangerous?"

"No."

"Trust me, we were" said Ben with wink.

"Good to know" said Jason.

Peter then realized when his uncle walked out and the water trailing behind him. His uncle's rolled up trousers and bare feet. That was only one signed, there's a flood on the basement, and it could be one of the ticket to Peter freedom from Aunt May finding out about his beat up face.

"Hey, where's the flood?" asked Peter

Uncle Ben looked at him, "Follow me, I'll show you" he said.

"You serious?"

"Yes!"

Peter followed his uncle to the basement before giving Jason's a glare of warning not to say anything about what exactly happened to him or he would tell about the incident at school.

"So, Jason" said Aunt May. "Wanna help me with dinner?"

"Yeah, sure" said Jason.

He then grabbed one of the potato and the knife to started cutting and preparing for dinner tonight. It was much quite in the kitchen, like and it was never that quite in the kitchen, especially when Aunt May always asking about school to Jason, if it get to quite was because when Jason did something wrong.

"Do you want to tell me anything that happen at school today?" asked Aunt May.

Now Jason was seriously in trouble. She actually knew about what he did at school.

"Oh, the usual," answered Jason. "There's this new play we're going to held"

"Oh," she said. "That's interesting. Because today, Mr. Jordan called me about someone trying to poison the school"

"Now he's over exaggerating thing," said Jason.

"I'm sorry"

"Nothing" Jason started to tense up.

"So, you do know about it, don't you Jason" Aunt May said looking suspiciously at Jason like he was a criminal.

"Alright," said Jason putting his hand in the air. "I give up; I did that as a prank. Just a normal prank and no one get hurt, alright"

"Just?" asked Aunt May. "Well, Mr. Jordan said, you jam the ventilations with your famous hand-made stink bomb."

"I'm sorry Aunt May" said Jason. "I won't do it again"

"Don't tell you're sorry to me, tell that to Uncle Ben," she said. "He's the one who receives the call, and told me all about it. But then he decided for your brother to pick you up."

"Guess he was sick of the trouble I always make, huh?" said Jason, kinda felt bad and disappointed.

"Not at all," said Aunt May as she put the meat balls inside the pot. "He said, I think I won't pick him up, this time. It wasn't a hurtful prank, and no one got hurt. It was always pointless to be there, cause the boy didn't do anything wrong" she told him. "He was just having some fun"

"So, he's not mad at all?" Jason asked sounding very confuse.

"Oh, he is mad, maybe a little furious because they said you poison the school" said Aunt May as she cut another carrot. "That's why you still need to apologize!"

"But I didn't poison the school!" he said kinda snapped about it.

"Young man," Aunt May said sternly to him. "We know you didn't poison the school, all you need to do is apologize and it's not that hard. Now help me with dinner, alright"

"Yes, ma'm" he said with a salute.

0o0

While Jason and Aunt May preparing the dinner, Peter and his Uncle Ben was at the basement, showing Peter's the flood came from. Peter used to fixing a lot of thing in the house, helping his uncle and saving a lot of money. "I think it's a condenser tray" he suggested.

Peter looked at the source, "No, too much water for the condenser tray or the heat exchange tubing. This has gotta be the filling" he told him.

"That's the only thing that makes sense then" said Uncle Ben. "Can you fix it?"

"No, not tonight. I'll go by the hardware store tomorrow" said Peter.

"Good deal," said Uncle Ben. "Meanwhile, put this on your face"

He toss an ice pack to Peter, Peter caught it and put it to his face.

"How does the other guy look?" asked Uncle Ben.

Peter didn't even reply. Because he didn't even put a scratch to Flash, he was standing tall while Peter got beat up pretty much everywhere. One thing he wasn't sure was, how Uncle Ben could notice he got into a fight.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. "I know a right cross when I see one. Yes or no? Or do I have to call somebody's father?"

"No, no."

The last thing he want to do was making a big fuss about this.

"I wouldn't tell your Aunt May" he said. "I'd pity the poor kid who'd have to suffer her wrath."

"So, you also know about what Jason did?" asked Peter.

"Of course," he said. "The school called me about it. Poisoning the school, they call it."

Peter looked at his uncle, "Then, why didn't you pick him up?" he asked.

Uncle Ben smiled, "Because he didn't harm anyone, at all. At first, I thought. Oh, God, the boy killed someone"

Peter chuckled at that comment, because he also first thought Jason just killed someone at the school. Especially with a lot of his shenanigans, it was actually quite incredible; no one ever seriously injured or worse, died.

"But then, they said, Jason jam the school vent with his famous stink bomb and I laughed" he said as he smiled. "He wasn't making any menace, he was just having a little bit fun, even that fun involving my socks, why not?"

Peter laughed at his uncle comment, maybe only his uncle could put up with Jason's shenanigans at school.

Uncle Ben then started to go upstairs, until, "Hey!" he called him. "Before you come up, see if there's anything else worth saving."

"Yeah"

Peter looked around the basement, looking around a little bit, where he found a lot of picture of him and Jason as a kid in one box and there was the other box. He only looked around a little bit when he saw a brief case with the initial 'R.P' as in Richard Parker. It was his father briefcase.

* * *

 **Chapter 2... Well this is it.. i don't know about you guys but usually if it won't work. After chapter 2 i would literally stop the story and delete it! And thank you for** **AliciaRoseFantasy for the review!**

 **So please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So if either you just didn't read the last message at the bottom, i decided to continue the story. Thanks to AliciaRoseFantasy!**

 **So Bless her heart for this chapter, cause i usually move on from story to story if it didn't work out the way i want.**

 **For example the PJO story Lost!**

 **And especially when you like the sock part also the 'poisoning the school part' and it wasn't all of Jason's infamous pranks!**

 **Now Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 3

-Parker Resident-

Queens, New York.

Jason and Aunt May was just preparing for dinner until; Uncle Ben came up with some old box of movies and photograph and also some trophies. He then put it, on the top of the kitchen table, besides his bowling trophy.

"Benjamin Parker!" she snapped. "How many times do I have to told you about putting this old boxes?!"

"Where do you expect me to put them, then?" asked Uncle Ben picking up the boxes again.

"I don't know," said Aunt May. "But I'm pretty sure, not here."

"Come on, May" said Uncle Ben. "Only for today, tomorrow Peter would fix the flood"

"Peter?!" Aunt May exclaimed looking at Uncle Ben seriously. "Why didn't you call the plumbers to fix it?"

"For what?"

"For fixing the TV," she said hands on her hip. "Of course to fix the flood"

"Here we go," muttered Jason.

Uncle Ben and Aunt May were the greatest couple in the whole wide world, don't get anything wrong. But they love to argue like a little kid, like that one time, when Uncle's Ben car broke down, he argue about what should they do, Aunt May said to call for help but Uncle Ben resisted to fix the car himself, and we waited about fifteen hours until Uncle Ben gave up and said call for help. Or maybe that time, Aunt May got home from work and he resist to get something for dinner, because it was quite late and it was meatloaf night, the most dangerous night ever. So they argue about which is the best, eat at home or maybe eat at a restaurant, because we were all very hungry and Uncle Ben have been driving for about an hour or so just about arguing with Aunt May, Uncle Ben won the argument by eating at the restaurant. Of course besides the arguing, and stuff, they loved each other, very much.

"Plumbers don't fix appliance," said Uncle Ben.

"Oh, yes they do!"

Uncle Ben sighed, then continue, "They fix pipes and plumb things" he said.

"If you ask them-"

Aunt May started but then stopped, and that wasn't usually like Aunt May. She would do that if something was important came up or maybe something very urgent. Uncle Ben looked at her for a while then looked at Peter who came up from the basement, brought something up with him. They then both looked at each other and that's where Jason started to be suspicious at the both of them, they might know about what's Peter brought from the basement.

"I forgot all about that thing," Uncle Ben started to talk for breaking the silence. "It was your dad's"

"Yeah,"

"He asked us to keep it safe" he said again.

Jason looked at the briefcase, it got his dad initial. Even though he didn't know and even remember about his parents that much as Peter but he still know their name.

Uncle Ben chuckled, "He saw it in the window of that leather shop over on 9th Avenue" he said. "He was nineteen. What does a nineteen year old kid need with a briefcase?"

"And guess who sold it to him,"

"I don't know" said Peter.

"Your mother," continued Uncle Ben. "That's how they met"

"He asked you to keep this safe?" asked Peter his voice broke a little bit.

Jason looked inside for a while, there was nothing seriously important, like his work or maybe a very important file or maybe some information why their parents need to leave them alone. "There's nothing here," he exclaimed. "Have you ever looked in here? There's nothing in here."

"Your father was a very secretive man," said Aunt May.

"Yeah I know," chuckled Peter.

He then roamed around the bag again, and found a picture of his dad and maybe his co-worker who liked a pirate because he got only one hand. The picture looked quite old. Maybe Uncle Ben and Aunt May knew about him cause he looked pretty much close, and why would his father saved this picture in his bag if they weren't that close.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked as he showed the picture.

"Some guy who worked with your dad," said Uncle Ben, obviously lying. "I guess."

He then showed it to Aunt May, and she just shook her head.

"Just take this off the table, alright?" said Aunt May as she shooed him away. "We're gonna eat. Off. And wash your hands. Now"

"Alright,"

"Go on," said Uncle Ben.

He then walked down the hall then upstairs. Jason looked at him briefly, he was began to wonder, what did he saw when he was a kid before his parents died in the plane accident. Peter might be four years old back then but he might saw something that made him wonder about the bag, maybe their parents accident has got something do with whatever inside that bag and Jason need to check about it.

"I'll go check on him," he said as he followed his brother.

"Yeah," said Uncle Ben sound a little bit worried mixed with sadness. "Sure"

* * *

 **Chapter 3! Give it up for CHAPTER 3!**

 **And thank you AliciaRoseFantasy for the review and for the boost you send me on PM! Maybe I should continue this story, even though it didn't work or maybe not very great, especially the grammar part. But i should at least try to finish it!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Peter's Room-

Parker Resident

Peter was just taking out whatever stuff that was in his father's briefcase, until he heard someone knocked on the door. He looked up and saw Jason was there looking at the stuff then Peter who was now wearing his father's glasses.

"Hey" he greeted quite awkward.

"Hey," said Peter.

"Nice glasses," said Jason as he smirked. "I thought you didn't want to wear glasses anymore? Thought you said, you looked a lot like a nerd and save up for the contact lenses"

Peter took of his glasses, "Well yeah, this was dad's, so-" he said briefly until he put it on again.

"Oh," said Jason as he looked at what he found inside his dad's briefcase. "So, did you find something?"

"Nothing," said Peter. "Just this stuff, inside his briefcase. Maybe he brought it with him and now it's lost"

It wasn't very important, inside was just a calculator, few pens, and two coins, their dad's ID card when he worked at Oscorp, his dad's glasses case and of course the picture of him and his friend at worked. Jason looked again at the briefcase, if his father was very secretive then there must be a secret panel or maybe a secret place inside the briefcase, maybe that was the real reason why dad bought it in the first place, maybe when he need to hide something inside, it will be useful. He looked closely at the briefcase and as he turns it around, there was something inside it. Peter looked interested now, he knew his father got some secret hideout inside his office but he never knew about the secret place inside the briefcase.

"I think, I got something," he said as he examine again.

He looked around the briefcase, if it got any zipper or maybe a hole or some space between, he then opened the back zipper and felt something like a gap and opened it. There was a file inside it.

"What is this?" asked Jason.

Peter looked at the file; it was the file that his father kept in his secret place. He then hurried to close and looked the door so no one could bother them. Jason looked confuse, what exactly inside the file that made it very important.

"Why did you lock the door?" he asked his brother.

"Nothing," he said as he opened the file.

It was filled with equations; the main equation is marked with the symbol of two zeros crossed with diagonal lines. Jason looked at his father equations and thought what his father was trying to find.

"Zero, zero, Decay Rate Algorithm" said Jason as he read the equation. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Peter looked closely at the file, and looked around it a little bit. Until someone knocked on the door. They both looked at each other, that must be either Aunt May or Uncle Ben got very worried about them. Jason then put the file back to the briefcase while Peter put everything inside it back.

"Yeah, one sec! One sec!" he said as he looked around where to hide the file.

Then he just put it under his bed, sat down in front of his computer, unlock the door while Jason was pretending he was reading Peter's comic book at his bed.

"Come in"

Uncle Ben then opened the door, "You boys alright?" he said.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Peter.

Uncle Ben gasped a bit, "Oh my God! You look just like him" he said referring to their father.

Peter then took off his glasses.

"Can I come in?" he asked again.

"Yeah,"

"Listen, um…" he said very nervously. "I don't have much education and you boys know that" he then sits in the edge of the bed. "Hell, I stopped being able to help with your homework when you were ten. What I'm trying to say is," he trailed a little bit. "I know it's been rough for you boys without your dad. And I know we don't talk much about them"

"Yeah," stated Jason. "It's alright"

"No," said Uncle Ben. "It's not alright. I wish I could change it but I can't"

They both looked at his uncle. He was a pretty great uncle and a pretty great dad too for them. He always said, there was a lot of time he would wish he could bring their parents back. How he always wish he could turn time around and bring them back here. The boys deserve to be with their parents, especially Jason, he would wish he knew his mom and dad more, he always wish that. But then he already consider Aunt May and Uncle Ben as his parents and they are not really that bad.

"Curt Connors," he suddenly said. "That's the name of the guy in the picture with your dad. They worked together for years and they were close, but after that night we never him again.

Peter nodded.

"He never even called, not once" said Uncle Ben. "Go figure."

He then looked at Peter's computer screen and saw Gwen's picture, "She's pretty" he said to Peter.

Jason smirked at him.

He then prepared to leave the room.

"Uncle Ben," called Jason. He turned around. "You're pretty great dad"

Uncle Ben smiled at them.

"And, I'm sorry about poisoning the school," said Jason. "Even though no died and Mr. Jordan just exaggerating about it. No died, and no one get hurt very badly "

"Yeah, It's alright. I know all about it," he said. "Just don't steal my other socks again, I was very confuse this morning and almost late for work, just because of my mysteriously missing sock. You could use your aunt meatloaf, just don't use my sock again, alright"

They both chuckled at his comment. Then Uncle Ben leaved the room.

"We need to find about Curt Connors," said Peter as he looked online for his name and his dad.

They both went online to search about their father and his friend Curt Connors and found out about the article, 'Scientist at Oscorp Announce Impending Breakthrough'. The article was about cross species genetics that might what the equation was about. But then the article also link with Peter and Jason's parents' plane accident.

"So, they didn't finish their project," stated Jason. "After mom and dad's accident, but why would dad hide it here?"

"Maybe Dr. Connors tried to finish the project," said Peter. "Maybe he thought dad brought the file with him and after the plane accident, he thought the file went missing"

"Unless," said Jason as he went to go grab the mouse away from Peter. "Let me try"

Peter smacked Jason's hand away.

"I got it"

Jason rolled his eyes and pushed Peter's rolling chair out of the way, he fall from his own chair and groaned a little bit. But then he forgot that Peter was older and also stronger than him, so he pushed Jason out of the way again.

"Dude" he remarked, annoyed. "You're such a control freak"

"Hey," said Peter. "My computer, my rules and also I'm older than you. So you have to do what I say. Alright squirt"

Jason proceed to hit Peter's shoulder.

"Just search only about Dr. Connors," said Jason. "If he still alive, maybe he is still working at Oscorp"

Peter looked again, he typed in the word. Dr. Curt Connors and the result was about an article of him called 'Dr. Connors "A World without Weakness" Oscorp Articles' that was published not very long time ago. That mean he was still working at Oscorp.

"Wait," said Jason before he continued. "He is still working on their project."

"What?"

"See here," said Jason as he pointed out. "Dr. Richard Parker and I plan to take the best quality animal and give them to a weaker creature, that mean he is still developing dad's and his research. It said here, he's actually going to mentor the intern that enroll there"

"What about we go check him out?" said Peter. "Maybe he know about dad or something"

"Ugh, sure" said Jason. "You go see him while I'm at school."

"Oh, come on squirt" said Peter. "I know how much you want to visit Oscorp."

Jason chuckled, "And I remember how much trouble that I have today! I don't want to make a double trouble" he said. "How about you go and check him out and I stay at school, being the good kid?"

"And how I supposedly do that," he said. "The intern enrollment for Oscorp is already close"

"You could take other people ID?" suggested Jason. "I could do that for you, it's actually quite easy. So, how about it? You want to start your enrollment on the intern program?"

"Fine" sighed Peter.

He really wanted to know more about his dad. About his last research with his friend and how come his friend didn't contact about it after his parents died. How come he was still doing the research that his father and he did together but more importantly. He wanted to know more about their father.

* * *

Chapter 4!

I finish chapter 4!

Yeyey!

Thanks for the review!

Thanks to AliciaRoseFantasy, Ricc850, and Guest..

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Oscorp Tower-

New York City

As planned, Peter did go to that intern program at Oscorp. At first he was kinda not sure about to do it or not because first, if he get caught, it would seriously affect his record for college and Uncle Ben also Aunt May would ground him forever and ever. He couldn't blame Jason of course, because he would just act so innocent, like a little angel.

Peter looked at Oscorp Tower, it was huge and he couldn't believe that right now, he would like to work here someday but now, he just wanted to know about the truth of his dad work. And that's what the main reason he was here right now, with the help of Jason of course. So Jason made a fake ID for him to enter the internship program, he made his face in someone else name card ID so he could go in. Just to make sure he was actually going anywhere with it, he even made a comm. No one know why did Jason have this spy gadget, maybe it was because he watched a spy movie and decided to tinker about it. Or maybe it was just something he made for his pranks.

 _"So," said Jason trough the comm. "Can you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear," he answered him.

 _"Cool" told Jason. "I'll be monitoring you trough my laptop, I already hack all the camera at Oscorp so this could be easy"_

"I seriously have no idea how you could do that" said Peter. "And it's quite creepy"

 _"Hey! It's even creepier when you always taking picture of your crush and made it into your screen saver," said Jason. "Besides, I've got my hobby and you've got yours, which is much creepier than mine"_

"Don't you suppose to be in class now?" asked Peter.

Jason was actually not in class; in fact he was outside the class just enjoying the view. He was actually at the top of the school rooftop, he would tinker there with his laptop or just taking a nap there if the class got boring and now the class was very boring and this was more interesting. And now he was just watching his brother from Oscorp security camera that he actually hacked into.

 _"Well," said Jason. "It was Mrs. Garcia History class and she was about eighty-seven years old also couldn't very see very well. So I kinda asked one of my classmates to say I am actually there in her class."_

"When you said asked, don't you mean threaten?" he asked again.

 _"Yeah,"_

Peter only rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" asked the receptionist

"What?"

"Can I help you?" she asked again.

Peter Parker looked at her briefly and realize she was talking to him, "Oh, uh...I don't know" he told her. "I'm here...I'm here to see Dr. Connors"

"Right" she said. "You'll find yourself to the left."

Peter looked at her blankly.

 _"You're here for the internship, genius" he told him trough the ear comm as he looked at his laptop. "It's not rocket science"_

"You are here for the internship?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Okay" she said as she looked at him. "You'll find your badge to the left"

Peter looked to the left and saw the name badges. He just roaming around it looked into one of the badges that might have his picture on it.

"Are you having trouble finding yourself?" asked the receptionist again.

"No. I got it" answered Peter as quickly picked up a badge for Rodrigo Guevara. He was seriously going to kill Jason for the name.

"Okay, Mr. Guevara" she said smiling to him.

"Gracias."

"Denada."

0o0

Peter could hear Jason chuckled from the comm and he was seriously going to kill him for this. He could find a name that actually fit his looks. He looked exactly nothing Mexican, and he couldn't speak Spanish. What if someone looked at his badge and thought he was actually Mexican and started to talk Spanish with him? He could be capture and thrown out from there or worse, he could take him to the police station and he could go to jail.

"Rodrigo Guevara?" asked Peter. "Really? Mexican?"

 _"Its fun," said Jason. "And I love it, also now you learn a lesson to always pay attention at Spanish Class"_

He chuckled, "Like you pay attention at Spanish Class?" he told him.

 _"Hola, me nombre es Peter Parker, yo no podía hablar español porque nunca presto atención en la clase de español" he said in the comm._

"Alright," sighed Peter. "You could speak Spanish. Congratulation, now you could help me if anyone suddenly speak Spanish to me"

He finally found the group of intern and joined there.

"Welcome to Oscorp" said a voice that familiar to Peter.

"My name is Gwen Stacy, I'm a senior at Midtown Science and I'm also head intern to Dr. Connors, so I'll be with you for the duration of your visit" she told them.

"Dude!" exclaimed Peter now seriously freak out. "You didn't tell me that Gwen Stacy works here!"

 _"Oh," he said. "Right…"_

"You know already?" asked Peter. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

 _"Because you would change your mind if I told you about it," said Jason. "Besides, isn't fun now you have another reason to be there."_

"Where I go, you go. That's the basic rule. If you remember that, all will be fine. If you forget that, then-" she said as she trailed to looked at someone being dragged out from Oscorp.

It was actually the real Rodrigo Guevara shouting his name as he was being dragged away by security. Peter only hide his face when he saw that happened. He looked very embarrass now cause the guy who being was actually the real Rodrigo Guevara and now he was screaming his name.

Gwen then continued, "Well, I guess I don't need to tell you what happens if you forget that" she said. "Shall we."

Peter still tried to hide his face and stayed in the back as Gwen gave the interns a tour of Oscorp. Right now, he was going to cut Jason into a million pieces for this. After a while Dr. Curt Connors then appears and addressing his interns.

"Welcome, my name is Dr. Curtis Connors. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm a southpaw" said Dr. Connors as he smiled.

The entire intern laughed.

"I'm not a cripple, I'm a former scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on herpetology" he explained. "That's reptiles, for those of you who don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her or the man with macular degeneration whose eyes grow dimmer each day,"

 _"And that's the guy who worked with dad," said Jason. "No wonder they split."_

"I long to fix myself" stated Dr. Connors. "I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone care to venture a guess just how?"

One of the interns raised his hand

"Yes?"

"Stem cells?"

"Promising," he said but then continued, "But the solution I'm thinking of is more radical."

The interns all look at each other. They all confused about the statement.

 _"_ _Cross-species genetics," muttered Jason._

"What?" whispered Peter.

 _"Cross-species genetics," said Jason. "That's the answer he's looking for. You answered that, and he would be hooked."_

"No one?" he asked sounded a little bit disappointed.

"Cross-species genetics"

Everyone then turned and looked at Peter who was just standing at the back of the group. He was quite panicked, especially when he saw Gwen looked at the interns list.

"A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But the zebrafish has the ability to regenerate cells on command" explained Peter. "If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that. She's...she's curing herself."

"Yeah, you just have to look past the gills on her neck" said one of the interns.

And they all laughed.

At least Peter was very great at science. If not, he would be stuck at his statement and he would just be ignored and the plan seriously going to failed.

"And you are?" he asked.

"He's one of Midtown Science's best and brightest" said Gwen.

"Really?" said Dr. Connors sounded quite interested.

"Hmm," she said. "He's second in his class"

"Oh."

"Second?" said Peter quite offended.

"Yeah."

"You sure about that?" asked Peter seriously quite offended.

"I'm pretty sure."

At that moment Connors phone rings and he excuse himself and leaved the interns with Gwen.

 _"Dude! He's leaving. Just get her number" said Jason as he saw Dr. Connors was leaving. "And don't forget to wrap it up, lover boy"_

Peter sighed. His brother could be quite the character. While the other inters followed Gwen instruction, he was just going to sneak off from the group to Dr. Connors office. Until Gwen caught him of course.

"Hi" greet Gwen. "How you doin', Rodrigo?"

Peter looked at his badge and realized that she's referring to the name on his badge. Jason was just laughing, he seriously amused by all this. While Peter try not to curse and acted like he was actually crazy by talking to himself.

"Oh, yeah" he said while smiling like an idiot.

Gwen Stacy: What are you doing here?

Peter Parker: I work here. I don't work here. I was gonna say...I was gonna say I work here, but I seems like in fact you work here. So you know that I don't in fact work here.

"Are you following me?" asked Gwen.

"No, I'm not following...I'm not following you" he said nervously. "No, I'm not. I had no idea worked here."

"Then why would you be here?" she asked again.

"I just snuck in because," he stated actually trying to get a nice reason. "I love science."

 _"Smooth," commented Jason._

Peter just cursed silently.

"You love science?"

"I am passionate about it."

"So you snuck in" said Gwen. " I have to lead this tour group."

"I know."

"So I'm gonna ask you more about this later" exclaimed Gwen. "Do not get me in trouble."

"I promise you, I won't."

"Stay with the group" she warned him again.

* * *

 **So... This isn't my best chapter... because i was kind of lazy and got a lot of writer block, but i try to finish it and i did!**

 **This is chapter 4...or 5...it's 5!**

 **Thanks for the review, especially thanks for Loana for the review and there will be a Peter and Gwen moment later. Maybe the next chapter or maybe not..**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Libratory-

Oscorp tower, New York.

Gwen headed back to take the interns round the building, while it was Peter chance to tried to sneak off but bumps into a guy that presumably worked here, who dropped a file that has the same double zero symbol that Jason and Peter saw in his father's file.

 _"Hey," stated Jason. "Isn't that?"_

"The same symbol at dad's file," said Peter. "I'm going to follow him"

 _"Good luck"_

Peter followed the guy to a lab which has the same symbol by the door, and watches as he puts in the code for the door. He looked at the code but couldn't exactly tell what it is.

"You got the code?" asked Peter.

 _"Sure," answered Jason._

He then looked as the guy leaved with the other two workers then started to go near the door.

"Okay, Jason" he said. "The password."

"Double tap, swipe left, and then swipe up," he answered easily.

It was one of his talents of photographic memory. He could remember anything very easily, that was why whenever he did something wrong. A lot of teacher couldn't pin him because of his grade.

When he was inside, Peter found himself in a room full of spiders, spinning super strong silk.

 _"Okay," said Jason. "This is very creepy"_

"Tell me about it."

 _"Yeah," he said. "Just don't-"_

He touched one of the strands and the machinery stopped, "Oh-oh," said Peter.

 _"You just have to touch it, huh?"_

Suddenly dropped a dozen spiders on Peter's head and maybe some of them on his face. He felt gross and ticklish about it, so he was just brushed them all off and the machinery started working again.

"I think now I have Arachnophobia," stated Peter.

 _"Great," exclaimed Jason. "That means more pranks for me, to you"_

"Don't even think about," said Peter quite panic.

 _"Just rejoin the group and go home, right now!" he stated._

"Fine,"

0o0

Jason then hurriedly chase the school bus, he was just missed the entire school just to help his brother sneak off into Oscorp. It was quite worth it, but he might have to explain about his absent on a few classes.

When he arrived, Uncle Ben was actually still in the basement while Aunt May preparing dinner. He looked at them and looked back the mirror for a few second to calm himself like nothing was wrong.

"Hey!" he called from the front door. "I'm home"

"Well, welcome home" greeted Aunt May. "Where's Peter?"

"Maybe just buying something to fix the flood," said Jason. "He might be back in a minute."

Well, Jason hoped he would be back in a minute or so.

"Hey!" called Uncle Ben. "You're home"

"Yeah," he said. "I just got back."

"Great," said Uncle Ben. "Where's Peter?"

"He's just buying something he needs to fix the flood," said Aunt May. "You should pay him back for that"

"Yeah, yeah" said Uncle Ben as he went back to the basement.

Well, Jason hoped he would be back in a minute or so. Hopefully soon, with the tool he need for fixing the flood.

0o0

But as Peter went back to rejoin the intern group, Gwen notices that he'd snuck off again.

"I..."

"Give me the badge" she said sounded quite mad. "Give it to me."

Peter reluctantly takes the badge off, as he did this we one of the spider from the lab crawling on the back of Peter's coat collar, Peter gave the badge back to Gwen.

"Sorry."

Gwen turned to leave, but suddenly Peter is bit on the back of his neck by the spider. He kinda yelped and Gwen looked at him suspiciously then he just smiled.

0o0

-Subway Train-

New York City

After getting bit by the spider, Peter's leaves Oscorp and took a ride on the subway and fell asleep, a thug seeing Peter asleep decided to balance a beer bottle on Peter's forehead, when a drop of condensation touches Peter's skin, he suddenly springs awake and landed on the subway car ceiling, hanging upside down and then fell down, then as the beer had spilled on the thug's girlfriend she started complaining.

"Disgusting! Now I smell like beer!" she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I...I uh...I as"

Peter tried to apologize to her but his hand sticks to her shirt. He was seriously confused and he didn't want to get any trouble.

"Get your hand off her!" said her boyfriend, the thug.

"I'm trying...to get my hand..".

But the thug got very angry and pushed Peter which tore up his girlfriend's shirt right off. And now leaving her with only a bra also quite a shame while the other people at the subway laughed.

"Are you kidding?" he said very angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

The thug got angry and tries to attack Peter, but suddenly Peter was fast with incredible reflexes and moves so fast that the thug falls and hurts himself/

"I'm sorry!" said Peter with worried. "Oh, man, are you alright?"

Peter sensed the other thugs were actually moving to attacked him and he quickly lifted his legs and knocked them out cold.

One of them then saw Peter's skateboard, "Oh, man!" he said. "Don't man not my skate!"

The guy then just grabbed his skateboard and swings it to Peter but then he just break it into half like he suddenly got a super strength. He looked quite surprised about all of this.

The other one then tried to attack him again, "Dude! Don't" he tried to warned him again but then dodge the attack by kicking.

But because his shoes was quite slippery, he slipped then grabbed one of the pole and the pole just went off and hit the other thug in the face and as he move it backward, it hit the other one private parts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" he exclaimed looked quite surprised.

He got out from the next stop and started running from there. Still freaking out about what exactly happening to him.

0o0

-Parker Resident-

Queen, New York City.

Jason was now seriously worried. Peter didn't pick up his cell phone and now he was actually being interrogated by Aunt May and Uncle Ben. So now he was held here until he told the truth or Peter told the truth, if he got home.

"Jason," said Aunt May. "Could you please tell me where your brother is?"

"I told you," he said. "He went to buy something from the shop."

Aunt May sighed and went to the kitchen. It was like her place so she could calm herself down and not start screaming at him.

Uncle Ben looked at him very serious, "I'm not playing Jason" he stated. "Where's Peter?"

"I…"

Then suddenly the front door opened, revealing very sweaty Peter cause he was actually running home, especially after the incident in the subway.

"Hey!" he called from the front door.

"Hey," they called.

"Sorry, I'm late" Peter said nervously. "I uh..."

Aunt May looked at him, "We were so worried!" she told him

"I know I'm sorry" he said nervously until. "Watch...!"

They were all surprised but they didn't see what Peter actually saw. He suddenly saw a fly and quickly captured it with his hand. Jason who saw that, looked very much surprised and thought since when his brother got great reflexes.

"That's a fly, Peter" said Aunt May.

Peter looked at the fly and then let it go. And looked like he was quite confused and panic about what's going on with him right now. But he tried to act very normal around them; he didn't want them to get any suspicious.

"Yeah," said Peter. "I'm so sorry I kept you guys up. I'm insensitive, I'm irresponsible. And I'm hungry!"

Peter went into the kitchen and took out a plate of food from the fridge; he even took out Aunt May infamous deadly meatloaf and started to eat it all. They all looked very surprised and worried, especially about Aunt May infamous meatloaf, cause no one exactly love her meatloaf and it taste very deadly.

"Drinking?" asked Aunt May to Uncle Ben.

"I don't think so" he answered her. "Jason?"

Jason looked surprised, "Don't look at me," he said. "I don't know anything about this."

And at this point he was telling the truth. He didn't know why his brother acting weird, like he was on drug or maybe he was smoking some weed or maybe he was sick. Or worse, he got bitten or maybe caught something from Oscorp lab.

"This is..." said Peter as he chomping out the food. "This is your meatloaf. This beats all other meatloaf!"

"Something is very wrong" said Aunt May to Uncle Ben.

"Yeah" said Uncle Ben "Nobody likes your meatloaf."

Aunt May nodded then realized what Uncle Ben said. She then looked quite offended. But everyone looked surprised as Peter emptied the fridge and headed to his room. One of the foods were going to fall off from his grasped but then he caught him

"I got it."

Aunt May looked at him as he walked upstairs, "He took the frozen macaroni and cheese!" she said to Uncle Ben.

"I noticed that."

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like my meatloaf?" she finally asked.

"Um..." said Uncle Ben and looked over to Jason. "A little help?"

Jason looked at him, "You're on your own" he said as he leave him to go up to his room.

"You could have said that to me thirty seven years ago!" exclaimed Aunt May. "How many meatloaf have I made for you?!"

As Jason walked to the hall, he walked past Peter's room. He wanted to knock and asked what's exactly going on about him but after what he saw downstairs, he might need a little bit rest and he could ask him tomorrow. He could of course, check what happened to him before he went home from Oscorp.

0o0

In his room, Peter was sweating and touched the spider bite at the back of his neck; he pulled away a thread of silk from which the spider is still clinging onto. He looked at it with weird and disgusting looked; the spider had given him something from it, maybe an infection or maybe a diseases.

* * *

 **It's a double chapter, because the continuous of the last chapter! This is where Peter got bitten by a Radioactive Spider!**

 **Chapter 6!**

 **Please Review!**!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Peter's Room-  
Parker Resident, Queens New York.

The next morning Peter woke up and not realizing his own strength broke his alarm clock and his bathroom sink as he tried to brush his teeth, as he heads back to his room he starts hearing the spider that's crawling on his window, scared as what's happening to him.

Jason suddenly opened the door, "Hey Pete, Aunt May-" he cut off because of Peter thrown the toothbrush at him.

He dodged it and looked at his brother, "Dude!" exclaimed Jason. "What's give?! Why are you acting so weird lately?"

"Sorry…" said Peter. "I just. I think I'm coming down with something, you know"

"Okay, then" said Jason quite suspicious. "I just tell Aunt May you're sick."

"No!"

Jason looked at him, weirdly.

"I mean," he said nervously. "I'll be there in a second, it might be nothing. Maybe I'm still tired about yesterday."

"Yeah," said Jason. "Just get down already, Aunt May start to worry about, especially last night. You went crazy and took all the food."

"Alright," he said. "Sure"

He looked at his brother briefly, and then proceeds to get out from the room and downstairs. "Peter still not up yet?" asked Uncle Ben.

Jason sat down and took a chunk of cereal, "He's up and he say he'll be down in a minute" he said mouthful of cornflakes.

"Hey!" warned Uncle Ben. "Don't talk with your mouth full"

Aunt May sighed, "You better go, Jason. You don't want to miss the bus." she said.

He got up, taking his bowl to the sink, giving it a quick wash before he put on his jacket. He grabbed his bag and kissed his Aunt's cheek. "I'll see you later" he called before leaving the house.

0o0

Because he was scared as what was happening to him he started to look up spider bites online, he tried to identify the spiders and tried to identify his spider bites but nothing match. There was no match of whatever spider that actually bit him. He was actually typing very fast; he didn't realize the keypads on his computer were actually sticking to his fingers. He looked very panic when it happened.

"What's happening to me?!" he asked himself.

He then got an idea as he dialed his brother.

0o0

-Midtown Middle School-

School Hall

When Jason arrived, he went straight to his locker to get his Math Homework until he saw someone and tried to sneak up on them. He smiled mischievously. He tiptoed very slowly as he went near him, he was ready for everything until.

"Don't even think about," warned the guy.

Jason sighed, "How'd you do that Ray?" he asked.

Raymond Connor, he was one of Jason's friends. One of his prank friends. He was blinded at youth but the accident, made him got ultra sensitive hearing. One of the reasons he could be very useful when Jason pulled out his stunts, also no one would ever suspect him. That was also why he knew when Jason's coming.

"Because of you smell," Ray said as he closed his locker. "You always smelled like peanut butter and dirt"

"No, I don't!" said Jason as he smelled his shirt.

"Oh, yes he is" said another voice. "You always smelled like peanut butter and dirt, sometimes like a stink bomb"

"Morning Carter," he greeted her.

"Hello Parker," said Shannon.

Shannon Carter, she was the worst nightmare for Jason. She's bossy, over-control and always ruining Jason's life. The stink bomb prank was actually for her and also half of the school. She always the one who stopped Jason's prank before it happened and always the one who got him into trouble. Sometimes everyone said, she looked like a very soft lamb, but to Jason she will always that be vicious killer lamb.

"We still have to work that pep rally sign!" said Shannon as she fold her hands.

"I know," he sighed. It was one of the punishments he got.

"You better show up Parker," she warned him.

"Yes, ma'am"

She shoved him violently trough the locker, "I'm serious Parker, if you don't show up," told Shannon to him. "I'm going to make your life a living nightmare."

"Okay! Okay!" said Jason. "I'm going to help you. Just let me go, crazy!"

She let him go and walked away from them. Jason relieved and fix his shirt and jacket. Raymond was chuckling because of the situation.

"Was that Sharon?" asked a voice.

Raymond chuckled, "Yes, it's Sharon" he said to him. "Hey Robbie."

"Hey guys!" said Robbie.

Robert 'Robbie' West, Jason's partner in crime. He was Jason's childhood friend with Cassie Lang and Lexi Tyler. He lived with his brother since his parents died from an accident, the same with Jason and maybe that was why he could always agree with him. His brother was actually working in some super secret organization that he couldn't tell his friend and they respected his decision. They both always got into trouble, and sometimes Robbie's brother would come and pick him up with a very long lecture how he needed to cancel some of his work just put up with his shenanigans.

"Robbie, hey!" said Jason. "And yes that was Mrs. Control Freak demanding me to be there for working on some pep rally sign."

Robbie laughed, "I told you not to do it," he said. "But I guess the bombs work out fine then."

"You have no idea my friend," said Jason as he smirked. "Your brother still around?"

Robbie sighed, his brother took some day off from work just to monitor him, "Yes," he said. "I couldn't do anything about this one guys. I might need to give up about pranks."

Jason gasped dramatically, "Noooo!" he said Luke Skywalker style. "You are my friend, my partner in crime, my brother, my amigo. You can't just stop pranks !"

"Tell that to the judge," said Robbie.

Jason was about to said something until he got a phone call, he looked at the ID phone and it was his brother Peter. He couldn't call him unless it was very urgent.

"What's up?" he answered.

 _"Jason!" said Peter. "I need your help!"_

Jason? Peter never called him with his first name if it wasn't that serious, like that one time he made Peter go bald or maybe one time when he almost destroyed the house or maybe that one time he almost got killed because of the…never mind.

"Okay," he said. "What is it?"

 _"I don't know man," answered Peter, sounded very panic. "I don't know what's happening to me, it's freaking me out!"_

"Calm down," said Jason. "Tell me what happen?"

 _"I destroyed the alarm this morning," he said. "And destroyed the bathroom too. Don't tell Aunt May or Uncle Ben but last night, I took out six people by myself in the subway!"_

"How is that even possible?" asked Jason. "I mean, you are…you"

 _"Really?" said Peter._

"Alright, I'm sorry," said Jason. "Where are you now?"

 _"At home," he answered. "Aunt May keep bothering to check up on me!_

"Okay," said Jason rubbing his temple. "How about you go to school, say you feel a lot better?!"

 _"What?!" exclaimed Peter. "Are you crazy?!"_

"Here me out," said Jason. "You go to school, act like you're fine and I will find something at Oscorp yesterday that might cause you to act all weird out, or maybe we'll find something from Dad's file that might cause you to act all weird."

 _"How's Dad's file going to help?" he asked._

"I don't know!" said Jason. "Just do what I say!"

He paused for a moment, "Wow, now I sound bossy" he said as he hung up.

"It's everything alright," said Raymond.

"Yeah," said Jason. "Just family problems. Let's go to class"

They all got into their first class as they helped Raymond too. Before they go, Jason opened up his locker again and took out his laptop first. Hopefully found out what's actually happened to his brother.

* * *

 **What chapter this is again? I think it's the 7...or 8... anywho!**

 **Here's another chapter! Thanks for the review and maybe i will pair Jason with my OC because i think if i even use one of the Marvel Character, it won't make any sense, right?**

 **Anyhow.. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Midtown Middle School-

School Yard

At recess, he didn't eat his food that Aunt May made for him. He only looked at the tape of yesterday at Oscorp Tower, so he could see what happened to Peter. Jason was worried; if Peter caught on something at Oscorp, if he did either Peter will be quarantined for his life or maybe died.

"Hey Jason!" startled someone.

Jason quickly closed his laptop, "Lexi, hey" he said awkwardly. "How you doing?"

Alexandra 'Lexi' Tyler, one of Jason's childhood friends along with Cass Lang, until she moves out to Miami with her mom and step-dad. Lexi's tomboy and she hated when everyone called her with her full name like her mom did. Her dad is a detective that why she was a fan of mysteries, she was also a great skater, which was one of the reasons she would hang out with Jason, Raymond and Billy at the skate park. She will always be one of the reasons why Jason was not expelled yet.

She folded her arms, "Let me guess, you're planning another heist?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said nervously. "This time involving the bathroom."

"Are you serious?" asked Lexi.

"No," said Jason. "Of course not. I'm just playing war of warcraft and don't want you to see."

"Why?" asked her. "Because I'm a girl?!"

"No, because you'll lecture about how I always play that stupid game" he said. "And the disadvantage of playing a video game. Now can you please give me some space?!"

"Fine," she said. "Mr. Grumpy."

He looked at her until she was not on his sight. Then opened the laptop again, looked at the security tape yesterday, around the time where Peter sneak at the Oscorp Tower. It all went normal until he snuck off from the group Gwen was leading. Jason then remembered something at that room, either than a lot of spiders. Spiders! That's it. Before he got out from the room, he touched one of the machinery spinning super strong silk made it stopped and dropped a dozen spider.

Jason then checked the security tape again; he played it until Peter brushed off the spiders. He looked until he got out from the room and got caught by Gwen. In there, Jason notice something at Peter's back, he zoomed in and it looked like a little spider. He was just zooming the picture until.

"JASON!" startled someone.

Jason panicked and slammed the laptop shut, "What?!" he said as he looked at the guy. "What is it Billy?!"

Billy Kaplan, kinda a big dork. He's one of Jason gang of pranks, usually Jason would leave him if anything went wrong but they still will blame Jason for it. He wasn't very great skater, but a great friend; also he would always hide to Jason when John Kessler wanted to hit him in the face.

"You gotta help me," he said.

"Let me guess," said Jason. "Kessler?"

"Yes,"

"Ugh, fine" he said. "Just, use this and stay low."

He threw his jacket at him and Billy wore it very quickly, he even took his cap and put it on. Jason saw Kessler and his gang on his way, he looked around and moved on, didn't even notice that Billy was actually sitting beside Jason.

Billy and Jason sighed in relieved.

"Thanks Jason," said Billy as he leaved him to his work.

While Billy leaved from Jason's, he looked at him as he left from his sight. Jason than thought about the spider that bite Peter, it was impossible you could get a spider power after being bitten by a spider. You could die, sick or maybe got a big rash or something like that, but a spider power? How could that even possible?! Jason needed to talked about it with his brother.

0o0

Peter did go to school, act a little weird and of course quite suspicious, especially after he broke the tap water when he wanted to drink. He was wet and a lot of students saw also laughed at him. Good thing he brought some extra shirt. At class, when he wanted to give his homework, the paper stick and it took a few second until it came off from his hand, he also broke a pencil when he wanted to take some notes. After class, he got out quickly and washed his face. When he got out from the toilet, he saw Gwen talking to one of her friend and Peter was still feeling guilty.

"Hey, Gwen" called Peter.

Gwen turned and looked kinda angry at Peter, "Ah, if it isn't Rodrigo," she said. "What do you want?"

"I just want to say," he said to her. "I'm sorry about yesterday and-"

He then felt something, like a warning sign of danger. Peter was right, though, not after long Flash Thompson threw a basketball right to Gwen's head by accident. With easily, he only caught it with one hand, and the basketball almost hit her face. Flash and the other basketball team looked stunned at him. Peter then nervously pass the basketball to Flash again.

"Beginner's luck," he said to Flash. Flash just walked away, kinda stunned at Peter action.

"Thanks," she said and looked at Peter. "Are you sick? Cause you looked very pale"

"What?!" said Peter nervously. "No, of course not."

"Seriously," Gwen said, touching his forehead. "You're burning up. If you sick, you shouldn't push yourself. Let me take you to the nurse office."

"No," said Peter. "I'm fine, really. Thanks for asking"

Peter then ran to the next class and kind of avoids her for a little while.

After school, he went straight home and checked on his dad's file. He was still confused with the equation of the decay rate algorithm, it might be important or maybe that was the answer why his parents leave him and Jason at Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

"Hey!" called Jason from the window.

"Did you found anything about what I've been exposed to at Oscorp?" asked Peter.

"If I say, you've been bitten by a spider," explained Jason. "Would you believe me?"

"I guess."

"Then you got bitten by some spider," said Jason.

Peter looked at him, "Thanks doc," he said.

"Did you get anything?" asked Jason as he got out and sat beside him looked at the file.

"Well," he said. "The equation of the decay rate algorithm could be the key to finished dad's project."

"Then why did dad hide it in the first place?" asked Jason.

"Boys," called Uncle Ben. "What are you doing?"

They both looked at him, he was about to get ready for work or maybe getting something for the store. He looked at both boys on the roof and looked very concerned.

"Working homework," said Jason. "Peter is helping me with homework."

"Why do you boys have to do it on top of there?" asked him again.

"Because I'm working my homework here," said Peter. "I figure maybe a nice fresh air could freshen out the memory to work my homework."

"Alright," said Uncle Ben. "Just be careful, we don't want to give Aunt May a heart attack or maybe another accident."

"It was one time," said Peter. "And Jason was fine, he's still him, right?"

Jason punched his arm. It was only one time and it was Peter fault, they were just playing catch until Peter threw the ball to high and it went up to the roof, of course he told Jason to fetch the ball. And he did, but then because yesterday rained pretty hard, he slipped and fell very bad, he broke his left hand and had to wear a cast for two weeks. Aunt May and Uncle Ben won't stop lecturing Peter about it.

"Okay," said Uncle. "Be careful."

Uncle Ben got on to his car and drive away. The boys then proceed to looked at his father file again and the book that written by Dr. Connors about cross-species genetics. His information was not completely done because of the last equation, the decay rate algorithm.

"Maybe there was a reason why dad didn't give the equation to Dr. Connors," said Jason. "Maybe dad didn't give the equation because something might be wrong if he did."

"Or maybe dad didn't give the equation because he didn't get the chance to do it," said Peter.

"Then why hide the file? Why didn't he give to Dr. Connor before the accident?" asked Jason.

"Well, maybe it was because-"

"Because?"

"Before dad left," said Peter. "There was an intruder that came inside the house. After that, dad looked worried and brought us straight to Uncle Ben and Aunt May"

"Don't you think maybe the intruder wanted to take this file?" asked Jason. "Maybe the intruder is his friend? Or maybe it's Dr. Connors?"

"Okay," said Peter. "You watch way too much TV, or maybe you need to lay off the detective novel and the spy novel"

Jason just smacked Peter's hand, "Then, what do you think about it?" asked Jason. "That Dr. Connors was his friend and he didn't contact us after mom and dad died because he didn't want to get us in dangers?"

"Yeah," said Peter. "Maybe."

"Then why didn't you go to his place to find out about it more?" asked Jason kinda taunted Peter's a bit.

"Okay," said Peter. "I will. Tomorrow, I will go to his house and ask about it."

"Sure," said Jason. "Have fun"

He then got back to the room and gets some lunch. While Peter still processing what he has done to himself?! Will he seriously going to Dr. Connors house? How is he going to react? Or what will he say to him? Will he make a fool of himself? But he wanted to know more about his parents, especially about his father, he wanted to know everything about the project and why didn't Dr. Connors contacted them after his parents died? The question was just roaming around Peter's head and he would get the answers tomorrow.

* * *

 **Chapter 8!**

 **It's a little bit late because my internet connection, suddenly didn't even work because of the stupid provider... But i'm here now.. That's great news!**

 **If anyone didn't know who is Shannon Carter, she's actually the cousin of Sharon Carter, or Agent 13! She's also American Dream! But before she's worthy for Cap Shield! She was actually Nomad! Then the original Captain America gave him an alternate's Cap's SHIELD! I don't know why i like her more then Sharon... maybe because she didn't shot Cap or maybe i simply like her more...**

 **Thank you for reviewing everyone!**

 **Thanks to AliciaRoseFantasy to asking me how i'm doing and i'm fine, thank you!**

 **And to Ricc850 for the offer!**

 **And Loana for the review!**

 **Thank you a lot!**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Parker Resident-

Queens, New York City

In the morning both of them woke up, each with different plan. Peter's planning his sudden visit while Jason's going search about everything about his dad and their work with Dr. Curt Connors. Jason was just hoping that Peter didn't do anything stupid like giving the equation to Dr. Connors, then proceed to end the humanity, because sometimes Peter could be quite gullible about a lot of things. Like one time when Uncle Ben and Aunt May told him that baby came from a mommy's tummy and then he told them to change Jason with another baby from Aunt May's tummy. Or one time when there was this kid who tricked him for borrowing his bike, but the kid never came back of course and Peter never saw his bike again.

Jason was in the kitchen eating his breakfast until Peter came in barge in and took his toast, "Come on man," said Jason. "That's mine, I make it myself!"

"Yeah," he said as he took a big bite. "And it's now mine. Thank you for that."

He sighed and just keep eating, "So you still going to Dr. Connors house?" asked Jason.

"Yeah."

"What's your plan?" he asked again. "You're just going to barging in saying you know him because of dad?"

"Something like that," said Peter. "But we did meet before, in the intern program."

"Yeah," said Jason. "As Rodrigo, not Peter Parker."

"But-"

He got cut off as Aunt May entered the kitchen and Uncle Ben followed her with the morning newspaper.

She looked at them, "Hey! Morning" she said as she kissed Peter and Jason's in the cheek.

Jason brushed his cheek off while Peter was snickering at him.

Uncle Ben looked at both of them while eating his breakfast, "Morning boys!" he called them. "What are ye.. What are you boys doing today, after school?"

"Nothing" said both of them as they looked each other.

"Alrighty , then" he said as he drinks his coffee.

Jason looked at his watch and nudged at Peter, "We better go. Don't want to be late for school" he said.

They both grabbed their bags and head out for the door.

0o0

As they both walked to school, because they both decided not to take the bus, especially if Peter wanted to play hooky, he needed his brother to cover for him when he leaved, so the school didn't call Uncle Ben or Aunt May. So they both still discuss the plan for Peter to talk with Dr. Connors, their father's 'friend'.

"Are you sure you're going to do this?" asked Jason.

"Yes," answered Peter quickly. "I just want to know the truth about dad's project."

Jason sighed, "Alright," he said. "Just don't do anything stupid, alright. Look what it did to you the last time, now you're half spider-half human."

Peter smacked him playfully in his arm, "Alright squirt" he said to him.

"Just," said Jason. "Please promise me, don't give him the equation of the decay rate algorithm. We don't know why dad hid it, maybe he hid it because he didn't want Dr. Connors to found out about it and do some damage."

"Fine," said Peter. "I won't give him the equation. Trust me."

"Okay,"

When they both got into an intersection, one of it was lead to school and the other was leading to Dr. Connors house. They both looked at each other and said good luck to each other. After that, they both went their separate ways.

0o0

-Midtown High School-

Hallway.

When Jason arrived at school, he didn't go straight to his school, he went straight to Peter's school. Because he was actually searching one of Peter's friend that did a favor for him. One of them was Jason's enemy, the head of the school newspaper and drama class, Mary Jane or MJ she preferred . He was looking for MJ because if he did find Gwen, the whole planned would be ruined, because Jason knew she was very smart and she won't let Peter do anything stupid or maybe ruin her reputation at Oscorp, especially going to Dr. Connors house which was actually her boss house. He needed someone who owned Peter something or maybe Jason's knew, which none other than MJ. She's might be smart but she could be very careless and Jason could manipulate her a little bit. After all, she was their neighbor until MJ moved to Brooklyn with her mom.

Because this was high school, Jason needed to be careful. He didn't want to draw any attention, he didn't want a lot of student think what's a middle school student came here for. But there were one advantage that Jason always took by manipulating a lot of his friends, which is an all access school pass that actually only owned by student's council who has good grades and a great attitude at the school. Jason qualified only one, which was good grades not just good, but excellent.

One of the teachers spotted him, "Hey! You aren't supposed to roam around here" he said. "Where's your school pass? Do you have one?"

Jason smirked, "Actually, right here" said him showing it to the teacher. "I actually got some business to do with the head of drama class, Mary Jane?!"

"We might get a little bit of a problem with the pep rally and she might help by publishing for the school newspaper."

"Oh," said him. "Well, you might find her in this hour near her locker or maybe at the newspaper office. Good luck"

"Thank you," he said with an innocent smile.

He looked around the hallway and finally found her, talking to one of her friends, might be about the school papers. Jason then approached her as she was done talking to her friends.

"Hey Mary Jane!" called Jason.

She turned around, "Well," said MJ folding her arms. "If it isn't Jason Parker. My number one headline news."

"Wow," he said pretending to be shocked. "I'm flattered."

"What is it?" she asked him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I'm hurt," said Jason pretending to hurt. "I just want to say hi and ask how my neighbor is doing."

"Really?" she said folding her arms.

"Okay you got me," said Jason. "I need your help."

"Please tell me it does not involving anything illegal" said MJ quite concerned.

"What? No!" exclaimed Jason. "It's about Peter."

"Oh God," she said. "Is he alright? Did he hurt? Or-"

"Uh…" said Jason. "He's fine but he might be missing first period, that's why I need your help"

"Why?" asked her.

"Because I know you both are in one class at the first period," answered Jason. "English class, right? That's why I need your help to tell the teacher he might not joining that class because he got an appointment"

"What appointment?" she asked her now looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh," said Jason cause he didn't think this far. Big mistake. Until he got a brilliant but maybe stupid idea. "He got a doctor appointment for his stomach sickness."

"What?"

"Didn't you notice he was acting weird yesterday?" asked Jason. "Well that was because he got food poisoning and now he needs his check up again."

"Why?" asked her. "It was just food poisoning, he could take a rest or maybe some medicine."

"The doctor said it might be serious," said Jason. "Besides, he was throwing up yesterday, and always going back to the bathroom. Awful stuff, you know."

She sighed and looked at him, "Alright," she told him. "I'll tell the teacher, he might miss the first period."

"Great" he exclaimed. "Could you take notes too, I mean he would be very appreciate that"

"Fine"

"Cool!" he said then looked at his watch. "Now I've got to get to class. Thanks MJ"

Jason then ran from the High School building which wasn't very far by the Middle School one. Before he go, he texted Peter first about it and that he got it all under control.

0o0

-Dr. Connors House-

New York City

Peter did go to Dr. Connors house, only be stopped in front of the door cause he was doubting that he needed to do this. If Jason was here, he might just knock the door and told him about their father, but Peter wasn't like Jason. They both smart, they both looked quite the same, and except a lot of people said Peter was more looked a lot like their father while Jason looked quite a lot like their mother. But Peter was shyer about a lot of things and he's a very nice kid that doesn't like to cause a lot of trouble, while Jason was quite the opposite. After a few minute passed, he then decided to knock on the door until his phone vibrated, he looked at it and it was his brother sending him a text.

 **'Everything's great to go. Just be here before the second period because it might cause you a big trouble. Good luck. And say hi for Dr. Connors for me.**

 **JP'**

Peter smiled at the text; he really should lay off the spy novel. He looked at the door and took a deep breath until he knocked it. After a while, the door opened revealing Dr. Connors holding a cup of coffee looking at Peter.

"Can I help you?" asked Dr. Connor.

Peter Parker sighed, "Dr. Connors, uh...you don't remember me. I uh..."

"You're the intern from the other day" he answered him.

Peter Parker nodded, even though his real name wasn't Rodrigo, "Yeah, that's right" he said smiling like an idiot.

"I'm sure you're a very nice young man, but this is a home" said Dr. Connors. "I'd ask you to make an appointment in my office"

He was going to close the door but Peter needed to talk to him privately. He needed to know more about his dad and about the last project that made him leave with his mom. "I'm Richard Parker's son" said Peter.

Dr. Connors then decided to stopped and looked at him,

"Peter?"

* * *

 **Chapter 9! And i'm still kinda giggly about Bug Man from AliciaRoseFantasy story though. Anywhooo... This is chapter 9!**

 **And for some of you who don't know who is Raymond Connor. He's actually Daredevil... train the same way as Matt Murdock! Well until he turn into a vampire and lured the Avengers into a trap and become their new prey...Something like that. Okay maybe a little bit of spoiler...**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Dr. Connors House-

New York City

"Peter?"

"Yeah,"

Dr. Connors looked confused for a second until, "Please come in" he said as he let Peter come in his house.

He then shut the door, "Coffee? Tea?"

"Ugh," said Peter. "Coffee will be great."

Dr. Connors made his way to the kitchen as Peter followed him. "So how's your uncle and aunt?" he asked.

"Fine," said Peter. "They're fine."

"That's good," said Dr. Connors. "And your brother, Jason, right? How old is he now?"

"He's twelve," said Peter. "And he said hi to you."

"Oh, yeah" said Dr. Connors as he smiled. "That's great, he was just a little baby the last time I saw him. And you're about three or four years old last time I saw you. But now, look at you."

Peter laughed, "Actually Dr. Connors. I want you ask you something" he said.

"Sure."

"Do you know why my parents left?" asked Peter. "Or maybe where they were going?!"

Dr. Connors looked at him quite guilty about something as he poured the coffee, "I'm afraid I can't help you much, Peter" he said. "I don't know why they left or where they were going."

It was not the answer that Peter wanted; maybe Jason was right, maybe Dr. Connors do hiding something about their parents and about the project that he actually working with his father. Maybe he knew about the truth but didn't want to tell Peter. Suddenly Dr. Connors accidently knocked down one of the coffee cups which Peter quickly caught. Dr. Curt Connors looked at him weirdly and quite impressed.

"Good reflexes" he said to him.

"Thank you" he then passed the coffee to him.

Dr. Connors took it from him, "Thank you" he said.

"I read your book" said Peter.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's something," Peter said quite impressed. "So you really think it's possible, cross-species genetics?"

"Yes, of course" exclaimed Dr. Connors. "But for years your father and I were mocked for our theories, not just in the community at large, but at Oscorp as well. They called us mad scientists."

Peter looked at him curiously.

"And then your father bred the spider and everything changed. The results were beyond encouraging, they were spectacular. We were gonna change the live of millions, including my own" explained Dr. Connors to him.

He looked at him. So his father was working with him, they were best friend. But then of course sometimes friends could fight and sometimes it could result something very awful from the fight and also could break their partnership or maybe friendship.

"Then it was over. He...he was gone, took his research with him" said Dr. Connors sounded quite disappointed and angry. "And then I knew without him I...I...I was angry, so I stayed away from you and your family. And for that I'm truly sorry."

Peter looked at him. Maybe his father didn't hide the file from him, maybe he did that because of someone else, maybe the reason he didn't tell Dr. Connors was because he didn't want him involved in any danger. Besides they're friends, great friends. That's why his dad took away their worked and run away with their mom. Suddenly, Peter got a great idea, an idea that he'll regret very soon.

"Say...say it worked" said Peter. "Say you got it to work. Like how much would the foreign species take over? What...what could the side effects be?"

Dr. Curt Connors sighed, "It's hard to say, considering no subjects survived. The problem was always..."

"Decay Rate Algorithm?" asked Peter.

"Right."

"Right" he said as he pointed a paper and grabbed a pencil. "Can I uh..."

"Of course."

Peter sat and thought about it for a second, especially about what Jason said for giving the equation, but the he ignored it and wrote out the algorithm from his father's notes and passed it to Dr. Connors.

Dr. Curt Connors looked surprised, "Extraordinary" he said. "How did you come up with this?"

Peter pointed the pencil to his head and bopped it as he smiled to him.

"Peter," said Dr. Connors. "How would you feel about coming to see me at the Tower one day after school?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Curt Connors looked at him again, "And maybe you could bring Jason with you? Showing the tower around him, he could learn something from the lab too."

"Sure," said Peter. "He would…he would really love that."

He looked at the equation and then to Peter, "Thank you."

0o0

-Midtown High School-

New York City.

After he returned from Dr. Connors house, he went straight to third period. Because he was actually late for the second period and now he missed History Class but the great news was Mr. Paris didn't notice he was gone for the second period because Mr. Paris never actually paying attention with his student, he would just talked for hours and hours, even though no one listened to him. When it finally recess and it was a perfect time to take some pictures around the school.

He was just taking some picture until he realized Jason was there working on some sign for the pep rally. Peter took a picture of him just for fun and for a reminder, and then he took the picture for the cheerleader. Jason saw him and came to him. But for a moment Shannon stopped him.

"Where are you going Parker?" asked her.

"I'm just going to see my brother," said Jason as he going to him.

"You've got five minutes Parker," said Shannon.

"Yes, ma'am" called Jason as he run over to Peter.

"You crazy over control freak," muttered Jason under his breath.

"Hey!"

Peter looked at him,"Hey!" he said. "So, uh… Your punishment is helping make some sign."

"Pretty much," said Jason as he pointed at Shannon. "And your friend over there, she's the one who run the prison."

Peter laughed, "It's not that bad, you know" he said to him.

"So how was your visit?" asked Jason. "You didn't get kick out by the security, did you? Or maybe being chase by a mechanical dogs?!"

"Jason," said Peter. "You seriously need to lay off those spy novel and movies. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Seriously, how was it?" asked Jason.

"Nice," said Peter. "He remembered us thou and he told me he does not know why mom and dad leave all of the sudden."

"Really?" said Jason sounded skeptical.

"Yeah," said Peter. "Why do you sound like that?"

"Like what?" asked Jason.

"Like you doubt him or something," said Peter. "You don't believe him?"

"Not at all," said Jason. "Come on man, he was dad friend and partner. He might know where they were going but decided not to tell us."

"Why?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," said Jason. "Maybe because he might get something to do with it. Speaking of which, you didn't give him the equation, right?"

Peter looked quite stunned, "N…No," he said. "Of course not. Are you crazy?"

"You're the worse liar ever," said Jason. "Now I gotta go back to work."

Before he leaved Peter grabbed Jason's hand, "Hey! I didn't give him the equation, alright?!" he said. "I don't trust him either."

"Okay," said Jason. "Chill, alright. But seriously Shannon keeps looking at me like she looks right into my soul or something. It's creeping me out."

"Fine," said Peter. "But before you go, he asked me to ask you about going to Oscorp Tower for looking around the lab."

"Oh, that's cool" said Jason sounded quite impressed. "Are serious about this?"

"Yeah, of course" said Peter. "We could go this afternoon, right? It's weekend tomorrow, it's the perfect day."

"This afternoon?" asked Jason. "Uh…I can't I have-"

But before Jason could finish the sentence, both of them heard the ruckus about something. It was actually Lexi, she was actually helping out Jason for the punishment, she was always helping him with a lot of punishment with Raymond and Robbie, usually if Raymond could help, he would but if it was out of his league or he couldn't, he would just waited for them until they were finished, so Lexi and Robbie seriously love helping him with his punishment. But now, he saw Flash ruined her worked by throwing a basketball and knocked over the bucket of paint.

"You did that on purpose Flash!" she exclaimed angrily.

"No but I should've" said Flash mockingly. "You better watch your back."

She just looked at him seriously going to punched him while Raymond and Robbie tried to stop her and helped her out with the paint. So Jason decided to help Robbie before Lexi lashed out on Flash and turned him into a mash potato herself. She might not look strong but she could fight like a tiger, she was actually quite stronger than a lot of boys, even Jason. He even hit Kessler once, maybe it was because her dad is a reporter and her mom is a crime detective officer. As Jason went to Lexi, Peter followed him.

"That jerk!" exclaimed Lexi.

"Alright Lexi," said Robbie trying to stopped her. "Just calm down a bit."

"Yeah," said Jason. "You don't want to cause trouble with a high school jock like Flash. He's too dumb and too good for your fist."

Peter then joined them, "Hey" called him as he helped her out. "Alright?"

"Thanks Peter," she said.

Suddenly, Flash blocked the basketball and it went through straight to the bucket paint again. But now Peter caught him just in time before it was hit, a lot of them looked at him with a surprised looked, except for Jason because he got a feeling this was not going to end well.

"Give it up, Parker" said Flash.

Peter only looked at Flash and he suddenly got a bright idea. Which Jason could now because the idea will get him in a lot of trouble.

"Oh, no" said Jason. "I know that look on your face. Just walk away, Peter it's not worth it."

He looked at him and Flash at the moment, and he decided with a smirked. Peter was going to made Flash pay for what he always did for him and the other students for years. Jason just looked at him and sighed, he was going to use his new superpower.

"Come on, man!" called Flash.

"Oh," he said. "One sec."

He gave Jason his camera as he started to walk out with the ball in the field, "Why don't you take it from me?" he said sounded like he was taunting him.

"Great," sighed Jason.

Flash laughed at Peter comment and faced him one on one.

"That's right Flash!" said one of the teammates. "Take it from him, man!"

"Go on then," said Peter. "Take it."

Flash just smirked at him and tried to take it easily, because he knew Peter was not the sporty type but then he was surprised because Peter moved the ball very fast even his teammates and the students looked surprised, except for Jason because he was worried Peter got carried away. He then moved it very fast and saw Flash looked quite piss, he still dodged from Flash gripped and throw the ball through his back.

Everyone looked surprised and some of them laughed a bit at his action as Flash looked even more angry at Peter, maybe because half of them always being picked on by Flash and thought he deserved it. While Peter was just enjoying the fun, he then fake throw very hard at Flash as he thought it was real and looked want to dodge it.

"Just take it," said Peter as he hand out the basketball.

Flash looked like he didn't trust him.

"Alright," he said as he covered his eyes. "How about this? Alright?"

He handed out the basketball as he covered his eyes and turned his head, "How about that?!"

Flash went to take it but couldn't because it was like the basketball was sticking in Peter's hand. He tried very hard but couldn't shake it off from Peter's hand. While Peter just casually enjoying this.

"Come on Flash!" called his other teammates.

"Stop playing Flash!"

"Take it from him Flash!"

"Come on Flash," muttered Peter as he looked at him. "Take it!"

"Do it Flash!"

"Stop playing man!"

Flash then took a step back and decided he could fight him if he trying to attack him. He thought Peter was more smaller and weaker than him so Flash could just finish him with a flash, especially on defense and Peter couldn't play basketball that good.

Peter just smiled and started dribbling the ball while Jason looked seriously worried, not for Peter but for Flash because he knew his big brother could get carried away.

"Alright bring it!" taunted Flash. "Come on Parker! Come on!"

Lexi covered her eyes, "I can't watch" she said.

"Me neither," said Jason.

Peter dribbled the ball quite a while then he sprinted to Flash direction, Jason looked concerned that Flash might get hurt. He might be a jerk but right now, he was more weak than Peter. And he was right, because Flash was just fall that easy like he was always do with Peter and the other kids as for Peter doing a big slam dunk.

When he did, the room was quite and the time go slower for Peter, he was seriously going to do a slam dunk in his entire life. Everyone just looked at him with a surprised face and stunned. But because he carried away with all of it, when he did the slam dunk, it was very hard, it even broke the backboard smashing it into a million pieces and he landed with the loop.

"PARKER!" shouted the teacher when he looked what happened.

Peter looked at him and quite surprised too because this time, it wasn't Jason. It was him.

"Is it me," said Jason. "But it felt kinda great when you're not the one who got in trouble"

"For that feeling," said Raymond. "It's only you."

"What's up with brother?" asked Robbie.

"Uh…" said Jason. " I don't know maybe it's his adrenaline go crazy especially when he's now could do that to Flash."

"Yeah," said Lexi as she leaved. "Maybe."

Jason looked at her. She couldn't tell her anything, hell, he shouldn't tell anyone about this. Even though they were his bestfriends. But now he got another matter to attend to. He needed to know the end of his brother punishment, because he knew this time, it wasn't him. This time it was Peter who got himself in trouble, he was still wondering, what will Uncle Ben and Aunt May would think.

* * *

 **Chapter 10! Let's celebrate!**

 **YEYEYEYEY!**

 **I'm happy because i made it this far!**

 **Also because the trailer of BATMAN VS SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE! and SUICIDE SQUAD!**

 **In the previous chapter... now it's about Billy Kaplan. He's actually one of the member of Young Avengers, his superhero name was Asgardian but then Kate Bishop said he's not Asgardian and he need to change his name, so his superhero name change to Wiccan because he is a Warlock and not Asgardian. He's engage with Hulkling A.K.A Teddy Rufus! Congrats for that! And he's actually one of Wanda Maximoff twin boys that she first thought The Avengers kidnapped! One of his twin is a speedster!**

 **Thank you for my loyal reader! Who reviews or maybe just views it!**

 **Thanks to AliciaRoseFantasy, Ricc850, Loana for the review!**

 **Thanks for the one who follows this story, Band Wizard, HayabusaDragonForce, AliciaRoseFantasy and Ricc850!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Midtown High School-

School's Office.

Jason was finally arrived and with no further noticed and he looked around until he found that it was Uncle Ben that came to the school. This was actually bad news, because Uncle Ben wouldn't come if it wasn't an emergency, like that one time when Jason made an paint bomb and made it exploded in his own class while he wear a raincoat so he didn't take the hit or one time when he almost destroyed the principal office or maybe that one time he almost destroyed the lab because his so great experiment or one time he hacked the vending machine so it could get a lot of free sodas for everyone in the school causing a big riot and leaving him to leaved the school early or that one time he got into a big fight and broke an arm, the kid arm not Jason's, he was fine but everyone said the kid need a nose job after it and never bother Jason or anyone else again.

There were a lot of mischief, pranks or trouble that he got into and the half of it, they would call Uncle Ben and told him what happened. Sometimes he could be very mad and sometimes he laughed it out and forgive him or sometimes Uncle Ben would give him a big punishment like doing the chores. But this was different because Uncle Ben wasn't expecting that kind of behavior from Peter. Jason looked from outside the principal office and he could heard their talked faintly.

"Peter behavior," said the Principal. "Is unacceptable. He's a great kid but this is out of line."

Uncle Ben looked at Peter than the principal, "I'm very sorry for what he did" said him. "But we will pay for the damages."

"Look Mr. Parker," sighed the Principal. "I appreciate it, but this is not like Peter."

"I know Mr. Powell," said Uncle Ben. "And we're apologize for all the damage."

The principal sighed, and thought for a second, "Peter," he said. "You could go now, and don't forget your detention slip. I need to talk with your uncle for a moment."

Peter nodded and did what he supposes to do. He got out from the office and saw Jason just leaning over the wall smirking at him. Peter ignored him and went straight getting the detention slip.

"Amazing how the table turns, huh?" said Jason as he folds his arms.

Peter sighed and sat at the chair while filling the slip, "Shut up squirt," said Peter. "It's not like this is the first time I've got into a trouble."

"Yeah," said Jason as he sat beside him. "But your trouble isn't that big. Your troubles don't make Uncle Ben come to the school. Usually that's my trouble."

"And you are proud of it?" asked Peter.

"No," said Jason. "Of course not. But I'm bored what do you expect? Of course I never get carried away like that."

"Maybe I got a little bit carried away," said Peter.

"A little bit?" said Jason. "You broke backboard of the basketball ring, in front of the entire school."

"Entire?"

"Okay maybe half"

After a while Uncle Ben came out from the principal office. He looked at the boys and especially Peter and motioned them to followed him out from the office. Uncle Ben looked quite disappointed and angry at Peter.

"I hope they're not gonna make us pay for the backboard" said Peter jokingly.

"Too soon, bro" said Jason.

Peter just glared at him.

Uncle Ben sighed, "I don't care about the backboard" he said. "Was that true?"

"What?"

"What I heard in there, just now?" asked Uncle Ben. "Did you humiliate that boy?"

"Yeah, I did. But..."

"But what?"

"This guy..." said Peter hesitantly. "This guy deserved it."

"Did he?" asked him again.

"Yeah."

"Is he the kid that hit you?" asked Uncle Ben.

Peter looked away and Jason just looked at the other way. Not wanting to joined the conversation.

"Is he?"

"Yeah. Yeah, but..."

"So all this is about getting even?" he asked. "If so, I guess you must feel pretty good about yourself now, right? Am I right or wrong?"

Peter sighed and didn't reply the comment and looked down to his shoes, it seemed his shoes were more interesting.

"Yeah, I thought so" said Uncle Ben. "Well, thanks to this little escapade of yours, I had to change shifts at work. So you boys have to pick Aunt May tonight at nine o'clock, understood?"

Jason and Peter nodded to him.

"Is that understood?" asked Uncle Ben.

"Yes, Uncle Ben," said Jason.

Uncle Ben looked at Peter.

"Yeah…yeah."

"Okay. Good."

As they stood in the school hallway, Uncle Ben noticed Gwen standing behind them. Jason looked at it and smiled about it because if he knew his Uncle would do something embarrassing just for teaching Peter and Jason some lessoned.

"She looks familiar" stated Uncle Ben.

Peter looked back and saw it was Gwen just finished her class. Now he looked worried about this.

"She's the girl on your computer" he said out loud. "Yeah."

Jason just laughed at his comment, as Peter smacked his arm. He just looked at Uncle Ben and shook his head telling me not to told anything more.

"He's got you on his computer" said Uncle Ben then pointed to Peter. "I'm his probation officer."

Jason was just smiling about this, holding out a laughed for Peter. He felt sorry for Peter this time, because Uncle Ben embarrassed him in front of the girl he liked.

"Don't forget Aunt May" said Uncle Ben sternly.

"Okay."

Uncle Ben walked off to go to his worked, finishing his shift for today and for the extra one because of this. Jason then laughed after that, and he couldn't quite stopped while Peter only rolled his eyes. He looked at Gwen and laughed nervously at her. Jason looked at him and then at Gwen.

"Oh, look at the time," said Jason as he looked at his watch. "I've gotta go to class."

Peter shook his head mouthing 'no' to Jason. Jason just smirked, "You're on your own bro." he said as he walked away.

"Bye Gwen."

"See you later Jason," said Gwen to him.

Peter kinda shock about what happened, so all this time, Jason knows Gwen quite close. And he didn't even talked anything about her, even though Jason knew that Peter has a crush at her, he didn't even planned on helping him with Gwen.

"Good luck, bro" said Jason with a wink.

Peter glared at him but he saw Gwen looked curiously at him.

"He's a character" said Peter nervously. "He's my uncle. He um...he's a pathological liar and thought you were someone else."

"Oh, man" said Gwen jokingly. "You don't have me on your computer?"

Peter sighed, "Yeah. Well, I mean like, I had a...I took a photo of the debate team and you're in the debate team, so."

"Right."

"So, he must have seen...um..." he said as he scratches his head. "Because I was touching up stuff.

"You were touching up stuff?" asked Gwen.

They both laughed.

"I was...I was..." Peter chuckled. "I'm not gonna answer that. So you know about my brother."

"Pretty much," said Gwen. "He and my brother are friends and they are lab partners and sometimes I helped them with their project."

"That's figure," said Peter.

"He also like to talk about his brother who is a big dork!?" said Gwen.

"Of course he did," said Peter now wondering what else Jason said about him to Gwen.

"Did you get expelled?" asked Gwen.

"No. No," said Peter. "I didn't get expelled. I got community service. Um...so uh...you wanna uh...I don't know. Um..."

"Wanna what?

He sighed, "I don't know" he said. "Just uh...I don't know. I don't know. We could uh...or we could do something else. Or we could, if you don't like...we could..."

"What? Yeah."

"Yeah?" asked him thought Gwen knew what he meant.

"Yeah, either one."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Good" said Peter smiling. "Sounds good."

"Cool."

Peter Parker nodded, "Okay" he said. "You know, I can't right now. I can't right now."

"Yeah, I know" she said.

"I'm so busy right now" said Peter. "I mean with the punishment and all."

"Yeah," said Gwen. "Me too."

Gwen laughed.

"But uh...maybe uh..." he said.

"Yeah, just, you know?"

"Some other..."

"Time."

"Okay. Alright"

Gwen turned around and was about to leaved, "Bye" she said.

"Alright" said Peter.

Peter watched Gwen as she walked down the hallway and she turned and smiled at him. He smiled back at him and walked away going to his next class, skipping happily and didn't even care if anyone saw him.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11!**

 **YEYEYEY!**

 **So.. anyone know who's MJ is right...right... great!**

 **Oh, also**

 **I just watch ANT-MAN today! And it was awesome! As i predicted it! Because Ant-Man is not a very boring superhero! He's a very awesome hero and a bad ass too!**

 **So yeah it was great and actually i'm going to say one thing for a little bit spoiler..**

 **SW AKA F*******

 **Okay that's it for now**

 **Thanks for the review and whoever love the story and views it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Midtown Middle School-

Front School

After school, Jason did what he always did. He was going to the skate park with Lexi, Raymond, Robbie and if lucky, with Billy. But now everyone was here and Jason took his skateboard from Larry's office which he borrowed the keys from him and got in when he went to his toilet break. Now he was going to the skate park and if he lucky, maybe he could go to Oscorp Tower with Peter after it. He could catch up with him after he played with his friends for a while.

Lexi looked at her as he skated around the school front, "Glad you got your board back!" she said. "You didn't steal it, right?"

"No," said Jason. "I'm just borrowing it from Larry; I'll get it back maybe when he notices."

"Dude," said Robbie fist bump him. "You broke in Larry's office again! Did you get my DS too?!"

Jason smiled as he grabbed it from his bag and handed over to his friend "Of course my friend. I did," he said. "You thought I would forget about how rudely inspected your locker last week."

"You my friend," said Robbie. "Is my hero! You're like a modern Robin Hood or something."

"Well," he said smugly. "Thank you."

"Seriously?" asked Raymond. "You know Mr. Clarkson going to be piss if he knows about it."

"Nah," said Jason. "Are we ready to go or not?"

"Are you?" asked Billy. "I'm seriously going to beat you this time, Jay! I learned some new moves!"

"In your dream kiddo," said Jason as he pats his cheek lightly.

They were ready to go until Lexi spotted his brother coming over them with his skateboard. "Hey, uh Jay?" asked Lexi. "Did you ask your brother to come skate with us?"

"No," said Jason. "Why?"

"Because his coming over here," said Raymond. "Right now."

"What?" asked Jason as he looked back.

He saw Peter skate over him and he looked quite happy about something, about his conversation with Gwen. Jason smirked because he wanted to know everything what happen. Because either he blows it up or it just went smoothly.

"Oh yeah," said Jason. "I forgot I promise my uncle that we were going to pick my aunt today."

"And you remember it, now?" asked Robbie suspiciously.

"What are you, a lie detector?" said Jason. "Seriously I forgot about it. So maybe I won't be hanging out with you guys, just today."

"Oh, come on!" said Billy. "I'm totally going to beat you, today."

"Well," said Jason. "There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah but-"

"Hey guys!" called Peter. "I'm going to borrow Jason a bit."

"Where are you going, anyway?" asked Robbie looked disappointed.

"Picking up our aunt," said Jason quickly. "Right, Pete?"

"Yeah," said Peter. "Yeah, we're going to pick our aunt from work today."

They all looked a lot disappointed because today, before the weekend. They promised to play at the skate park before the weekend, because they won't be hanging out at the weekend because they are all busy with everyone business. Especially Robbie, his brother would take him to his office for the weekend. It was sort of a tradition over the weekend. But now, maybe it won't happen today.

"Look, guys" said Jason. "It's only for today, alright? I'm sorry but I forgot about it. I'll make up to you guys I promise, alright?!"

Lexi fold her arms, "Fine," she said. "Go! Pick up your aunt and say hi to her from me."

"Thanks guys!" he said. "You guys are the best. Come on Pete."

Peter nodded.

0o0

When they both arrived, Jason looked that it was actually the harbor near their school. They both actually planned to skate there someday, because there weren't a lot of people there. And a lot of obstacle to skate there, which is why it was perfect. Of course they did skate there one time and Peter got an accident involving a broken arm and a mild concussion, so they both banned by Uncle Ben and Aunt May to play there again.

Jason looked quite surprised when they arrived, "What are we doing here?" asked him.

"We're cleaning the docks," said Peter sarcastically. "Of course we're going to skate here! Having fun!"

"You're awfully cheerful," said Jason. "So let me guess. It went well with Gwen?"

"Maybe," he said.

"Dude!" exclaimed Jason. "Tell me the detail!"

"If you can catch me," said Peter as he started to skate. "I will."

"Hey! Wait up!" he started to chase his brother.

He started to chase his brother, but Peter was quite fast and he did take the first start. Now Jason was trying his best chasing his brothers, he looked over where he was and now he quite close behind, Peter looked at him and went faster. Jason rolled his eyes as he chased his brother, he even did a kick flip to avoid some obstacle. Finally he took a short cut and finally in front of his brother. Peter stopped and smirked.

"I win," said Jason with triumph.

Peter smiled, "Fine" said Peter.

"Finally," said Jason.

"Come on," said Peter. "I'll tell you everything, while we're enjoying our time here."

"The last time we were here," said Jason. "You ended up in the hospital. So please don't do something stupid."

"Hey!" said Peter. "For my defense, how should I know it was actually that high? Besides, now I've got mad skill!"

Jason shrugged.

They both then hopped to their skateboards again and started doing some tricks. Peter was actually great at skateboarding, he actually thought Jason a few moves until he learned it all his tricks from TV's. When he was there, Peter did the shove it, some kick flips and he even jumped over a high obstacle he even did a wall plant. He even did some couple of new tricks but then sometimes he fall down and failed the tricks. Jason loved skateboarding because of Peter, and also because he loved the feeling of flying even for a while. He was great and no one could beat him in a race, except for Peter. Jason was great with a lot of tricks, he even did the big spin, forward flip, some kick flips, even tried to jump over a few obstacle. Sometimes he would fall down but he was always trying it again. Finally, after a while they both decided to take some breaks.

Jason sighed after he failed doing a trick, "That's the five time I fall doing the hospital flip" said Jason.

"It did send you to the hospital," said Peter jokingly.

Jason sat up and looked at his brother, "It's not funny. I thought I mastered it already. I mean, I could do the Gazelle flip but I couldn't do the hospital flip" he said. "I don't get it."

Peter looked at him and decided to help him up, "Well maybe that trick, it's your kryptonite, Squirt" he said. "Or maybe you need to practice some more."

Jason got up, "I need to practice some more," he said and looked over his hand then to Peter. "Dude, why is your hands so sticky?"

"Oh," said Peter. "One of my ability because of my half spider stuff. I could stick to the wall."

"Seriously?" asked Jason.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed as he looked around. "Yeah."

Peter then grabbed his board and his jacket and ran to the nearest place. Jason just looked at him quite surprised, what his brother was going to do. He actually was running into an abandon warehouse, wanted to try something if he was right about it.

"Dude," exclaimed Jason. "What's wrong? Why did you run off like that?"

He looked around and dropped his skateboard and his bag; he also takes off his jacket.

"Watch this," said Peter.

"What are you-"

Peter started to climb one of the buffers for the warehouse and it was quite old. He started very slow because he just found out that his hand could stick long enough anywhere and he got that sense of lightness and balances. Jason looked at his brother kinda surprised because Peter couldn't even run very fast in gym class or maybe climb a rope. He was kinda worried that the woods couldn't hold very well and he fell, because the boys did not need to hear Aunt May preach that mix with the wreath of a vicious killer lamb.

"Dude," said Jason. "Just don't kill yourself."

"Don't worry," said Peter as he took another step. "I've got this thing."

He then super speeded to the top and looked at Jason, "Told you so," he said to him.

"Show off."

"Oh come on," said Peter as he hangs upside down. "Look! No hand!"

"Great."

Peter sighed, he suddenly noticed something. There was a Spider Web, and the spider that lived there kinda hang upside down with it web. Peter suddenly got a great idea. He looked around and spotted there were a few chains he could swing in. He got hold of the chain and looked down and the other chains.

"Hey Squirt!" called Peter as he still upside down.

"What?" asked Jason as he just practicing his tricks.

Peter looked at him and smiled, "Check this out!" he said as he started to swing.

He jumped off and grabbed the first chain quite hard, as he flying around with it for the half of the room. Jason looked surprised and quite impressed of his brother, a little bit stupid but very awesome. Of course if he falls, that could make a lot of things much worse, for instant, Aunt May vicious killing lamb speech. Peter jumped out from the first chain and got into the second one as he screamed for excitement, he then let go of it as he got into the third chain. As he swinging, he managed to give his brother a high five and finally landed on a table.

"WOOOOOOOO!" he screamed with excitement as he got down from the table.

"That was awesome!" said Jason.

"I know!" exclaimed Peter. "I thought I would fall off at the second one, but I made it right?!"

"Yeah," said Jason.

Peter ruffled his hair, "We better go," said Peter as he looked at his watch. "We won't make Dr. Connors wait much longer."

Jason looked at him, "Don't we have to pick up Aunt May from work?" asked him.

"Well, yeah of course," he said. "That's why if we were there early. We could finish in time and pick up Aunt May."

"Okay," shrugged Jason. "But I won't get blame for this. It's your idea and I don't want anything from it. I've got enough trouble already."

"Since when you've got enough trouble?" asked Peter.

"Since you're in trouble and now giving a lot of bad idea," stated Jason. "Now come on, already."

They both leaved the place with their skateboard. And on their way, Jason kinda has a very terrible feeling, like something would go very wrong. He didn't know why but he always got that feeling when something would go very wrong. Like that one time he thought he could do a very hard trick, he started to get that feeling and shrugged it off, when he did try the trick, he fell and broke his nose and left arm. Second was that time Peter didn't come home because of some bully got him beat up very well, Jason got an uneasy feeling about it after school, and found out Peter was getting beat up, he told the teacher about it, without mentioning his name of course. The bad news was, Peter got hospitalized for a week. Third time was that one time Uncle Ben tried to fix the stove, because it didn't work very well. He got the uneasy feeling again and finally told Peter about it and to check it out. There were actually a gas leak and if Uncle Ben messed around with the stove a little bit more, it could cause an explosion. Uncle Ben called the repair man the next day.

Now his feeling got very strong and it was making him feeling uneasy about something. He hoped nothing gone wrong tonight and it was just a false warning.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Give it up to Chapter 12!**

 **Oh God please give me strength to write a chapter when Uncle Ben died... I seriously do not want to kill him but i have to, because it's one of the turning point for Peter to do great things with his powers!**

 **With Great Powers, comes great responsibility!**

 **But thanks for the review!**

 **ANT-MAN WAS THE BEST! ESPECIALLY THE TWO ENDING SCENE WITH BUCKY AND CAPTAIN AMERICA AND FALCON**

 **WHILE THE FIRST ONE WITH THE WASP!**

 **So...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Oscorp Tower-

Libratory.

After a while of talking a lot with Peter about the time they needed to finish the tour, they didn't want to leave Aunt May alone. They both still looked impressed of the Oscorp Tower, it was actually a dream job could work here, especially at Oscorp Lab. When they both arrived there, Jason's feeling grew even stronger. As they both walked inside, they went straight to the front office with the same receptionist. Peter looked at her for a moment tried to cover his face.

"This is going to be fun," whispered Jason to Peter.

Peter just nudged him, Jason flinched.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked her.

"We're looking for Dr. Connors," said Jason tried to distract Peter from him.

"Name?" she asked.

"Peter and Jason Parker," said Jason.

"Oh, right," said the receptionist. "Dr. Connors said to send you right in."

"Thanks."

She smiled and looked at both of them; she suddenly realized Peter's face, especially when he wore the glasses. She looked at him closely and suspiciously. But then after a while, she just shrugged the feeling off.

Peter looked back at the receptionist, "That was a close call," he said.

"Yeah of course," said Jason before continued. "Rodrigo Guevara."

Peter glared at him while Jason just smiled innocently at him.

"Peter," called Dr. Connors as he came to them. "Welcome to Oscorp."

Peter smiled and shook his hand, "The pleasure it's all mine, Dr. Connors" said Peter.

Dr. Connors nodded and smiled at him, then he noticed Jason, "Is this Jason?" he asked. "Look at you, you've grown very big."

"Thanks."

"Last time I saw you was thanksgiving, and you're still a little baby at that time," said Dr. Connors. "I heard you're also a science fan?"

"Yeah," said Jason. "Pretty much."

Peter kinda rolled his eyes, while Jason just smirked at his answered. He actually loved science so much, but he didn't use it just for knowledge or maybe just for school. He used it as a prank and also used it to cause a very big trouble.

"Shall we?" asked Dr. Connors.

As they entered the lab, they were astounded how big the lab was. It was also filled with the number one science technology at Oscorp. No wondered a lot of students would love to join the internships at Oscorp, even though sometimes they would also sign up at Stark Industries. Either they wanted the job or maybe just wanted to see Tony Stark and maybe if they lucky, the Avengers. But that was also the reason a lot of people didn't get the intern job there. Now, they both got a free tour inside the lab with Dr. Connors as the tour guide.

"In Oscorp Lab, we have every equipment that we need to finish our work," explained Dr. Connors. "For example, we have the protein structure, R-DNA, Chromatography, transgenic test."

Peter nodded as he looked around while listening the Dr. Connors explanation, while Jason kept looking around the room with an awe looked.

"We even have an X-Ray video, and that's the only one on the planet. We also have human cell test."

Jason looked around and he noticed something, "I remember that, I've seen that before" said Jason.

"The Ganali Device" answered Jason.

"Yeah," said Peter. "I remember a picture of that in my dad's office."

"The idea was so simple," he said. "You load it with an antigen; it creates a cloud which can be dispersed over a neighborhood, even an entire city."

"Theoretically you could cure Polio in an afternoon" added Jason.

"Exactly," said Dr. Connors.

"It's incredible" exclaimed Peter.

"Well, others disagreed," said Dr. Connors. "You know, what if the devices were loaded with a toxin? What if you wanted to opt out? You can't run away from a cloud after all, so here it lies, gathering dust."

"That's too bad," said Jason.

"Well," sighed Dr. Connors. "Sometimes a lot of people tend to see something from the negative side of things."

Jason nodded.

"Now," said Dr. Connors. "Would you buys like to help me with a project?"

"Sure," said Peter.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, why not?"

"That's great," said Dr. Connors. "Now follow me."

0o0

They were all arrived at the lab. But before they did an experiment on living things, they needed to test it on some model device with a holographic features to showed them and calculating what would happened to the subject. If the subject in the holographic features would always failed, they won't start any experiment on the real subject.

"What you see here is a computer model of lizard," explained Dr. Connors. "Many of these wonderful creatures are so brilliantly adaptive that they can regenerate entire limbs at will. You can imagine my envy."

Peter nodded at the statement.

"We're trying to harness this capability in transferring into our host subject," said Dr. Connors. "Freddie, the three legged mouse."

Jason phone suddenly rang. He looked at it and the caller ID was 'Uncle Ben', he couldn't decline on that phone call or he would be very suspicious. Peter looked at him and Jason mouthed it was Uncle Ben.

"I'm sorry I need to pick it up," said Jason as he excused himself outside.

"Alright," said Dr. Connors. "It's alright, just take it outside."

"So sorry," said Jason as he got out from the lab.

As he outside, he looked around and started to accepted the call.

"Hi, Uncle Ben" said Jason.

 _"Hey squirt!" exclaimed Uncle Ben. "You're still going with Peter picking up Aunt May."_

Jason thought about it for seconds, "Yeah," answered Jason. "Peter just got held up for some class. So I'm just waiting for him."

 _"Alright," said Uncle Ben. "Don't forget Aunt May, tell him that. It's a fair punishment for his shenanigans, alright?"_

"Guess, I'm the good kid now" said Jason as he smirked.

 _"Not a chance bucko," said Uncle Ben. "You're still my little troublemaker and the title won't suddenly move to Peter."_

"Guess no one can take the crown from the king," said Jason smugly.

 _"Sure squirt, be proud" said Uncle Ben. "Tell Peter; do not forget about Aunt May!"_

"I will," he said then hang up.

Jason looked at the phone for a while and finally decided to go back inside the lab.

"Enter the algorithm now," instructed Dr. Connors to Peter.

Jason thought about what Dr. Connors instructed to Peter. The algorithm, which was only one thing that the project was going on somewhere. Peter did give the equation to Dr. Connors and now he used it to finish the project, and of course his brother trusted him. He was kinda disappointed about it and going to leave, until he saw his brother looked happy here, like he found something here that connected to their father. Maybe Jason needed to be like Peter, once in a while, he decided to join them instead.

But just as Peter was about to enter his father's algorithm into the computer, he got a call from his uncle. He looked at the ID a few moments, and hesitated a little bit.

"Do you need to take that?" asked Dr. Connors

Peter shook his head and rejected the call. Jason looked surprised at his action, maybe his feeling was not a false alarm after all, because Peter never actually rejected his Uncle call before, if he did, maybe it was because Uncle Ben accidently pushed his caller ID and didn't realize it or maybe he was calling when Peter got a class.

 _'System ready for Gene insurgent'_

"Okay. Check," he said. "See what I'm trying to do?"

"Preempt the protein," said Dr. Connors.

"Preempt the immune response," added Jason.

 _'Beginning trial'_

 _'Pending'_

 _'Pending'_

 _"…"_

 _'Failed'_

 _'Subject Deceased'_

After several failed attempted for the mouse to re-grow a limb, they were going to give up and tried again tomorrow. Dr. Connors even looked very stress about the result of failure. Until finally, the computer finally declared the regeneration has been successful and the mouse has re-grown a limb without being mutated or deceased.

"Extraordinary," he exclaimed as he looked at the boys. "Thank you."

Peter nodded while Jason was busy looking at the result. There were something that was not right and shouldn't be tested on human subject, yet. Finally, when they tried to test on the real subject, they were leaded to the other lab.

"Meet Fred and Wilma," presented Dr. Connors. "Our three legged mice."

Dr. Connors then grabbed one of the mice and handed over to Peter.

"Hey, buddy. I got you."

"Okay. Careful," said Dr. Connors. "Wouldn't want to inject you by mistake. Human trials aren't until next week."

"If you did, would Peter be a lizard hybrid or maybe a mice hybrid," said Jason.

"Might be a little bit of both," said Dr. Connors as he smiled at Jason statement.

Jason smiled as his brother just rolled his eyes while carefully holding the mouse on his hands. Dr. Curt Connors carefully injected the formula to the mouse.

"There."

0o0

After their visited at Oscorp, the boys went home and completely forgot about Aunt May. They both felt seriously guilty about it and kinda thought about giving Aunt May something for her. They were got distracted about the beauty of the experiment they held at Oscorp earlier, the experiment totally worked and it was incredible how the mice grew another limb slowly but surely. But as they got home, the boys saw Uncle Ben sat outside with his hands fold while looked very angry and very disappointed at them.

Jason sighed, "We are so dead," said Jason as he walked over with Peter to the front door.

"You boys owe your aunt an apology," he said very angry. "Big time! Be a man, get in there and apologize."

"Uncle Ben," said Jason. "We're sorry, I'm sorry. I forgot to told Peter about the time and we've got held up at-"

"Don't apologize to me young man," said Uncle Ben. "Apologize to Aunt May. Right now!"

They entered the house. Aunt May was actually waiting there looked worried with them, because she just stood there looked at the boys as they came in.

"I'm sorry, Aunt May," exclaimed Peter. "I…We…"

Aunt May sighed, "Honestly," she said. "You boys don't have to apologize to me."

"The hell they don't!"

"Ben."

"Look, I'm sorry, Uncle Ben, Jason got nothing to do with this. If anyone to blame it's me" said Peter "I uh...I got distracted, I was Oscorp..."

"Oh, you got distracted" exclaimed Uncle Ben.

"Yeah."

"You're Aunt, my wife," said Uncle Ben with a serious warning angry tone. "Had to walk twelve blocks, alone in the middle of night and then wait in a deserted subway station, because you got distracted."

Jason sighed, "Uncle Ben, it's not entirely Peter's fault," he said. "I forgot to tell him about your call, so we forgot the time. So I'm very sorry too."

"Now you remember about my call," said Uncle Ben. "I've told you to tell him about picking Aunt May. Because you forgot, Aunt May had to walk alone in the middle of the night, alone in the subway. What would you do if anything happen to her?!"

"Ben, sweetheart," said Aunt May trying to calm her husband. "Honestly, I am completely capable of walking home by myself."

"You will not defend the boys!" warned Uncle Ben.

"I'm not defending them!"

"You are defending them!"

Jason had enough just sighed and ignored the fight as he went to the fridge getting a drink. Then he just sat at the stairs to saw what will happen next, also he didn't want to get anymore trouble.

"Listen to me, boys" said Uncle Ben.

"Yeah, go ahead" said Jason as he drank his water.

"You both a lot like your father. You really are, and that's a good thing. But your father lived by a philosophy, a principle really," said Uncle Ben. "He believed that...that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things. That's what at stake here. Not a choice, responsibility."

"That is nice," said Peter. "That's really...that's great. That's all well and good, so where is he?"

"Pete, dude!" warned Jason to him. "That's enough!"

"No," said Peter. "I want to know where he is. Don't even tell me you don't want to know about it also Jason!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then where is he? Where's my dad?" asked Peter looked seriously demanding. "He didn't think it was his responsibility to be here and tell me this himself?"

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Uncle Ben. "How dare you?"

"How dare I?" asked Peter. "How dare you?"

"Peter!" said Jason with a lot of warning tone as he stood up. "That's enough! You've gone too far."

"That's enough?!" said Peter. "You know Jason; you might never know mom and dad. But there's nothing wrong, want to know about them more. You know that, I know that! Maybe the reason you don't want to know about them, it's because you never want to know about them!"

"That's not true!" said Jason, his eyes watering a bit.

But Peter didn't say anything and walked out in anger.

"Where are you going?" asked Uncle Ben. "Peter, come back here! Please!"

As Peter closed the front door, he did not realizing his own strength, so as he pulled the door to actually slammed it, the glass completely shattered very loud. He looked at it, feeling very guilty but just ignored it and took off.

"Ben, leave him alone for a little while" suggested Aunt May. "He'll be alright."

Jason stood there for a second but then grabbed his jacket and board as he walked outside, ignoring his Aunt and Uncle warning. He looked around but suddenly he looked his Uncle going to followed him. Maybe thinking the same thing.

"What are you doing?" asked Jason.

"Same as you of course, squirt," said Uncle Ben as he wore his jacket. "Finding Peter."

"It's alright," said Jason. "I could do this myself. Just go back home, it's very cold tonight. I don't want you to get sick for work tomorrow."

"Don't worry, squirt," said Uncle Ben as he ruffled Jason's hair. "I'll be fine. Now come on, let's find your brother."

* * *

 **And here is Chapter 13!**

 **More like the calm before the storm!**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks for viewing!**

 **Thanks for following!**

 **ETC.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Downtown-

Queen, New York City.

The cold of night time didn't bother Jason Parker as he skate over to search for his brother Peter. He didn't care about the cold night; he even could see his breath as he breath. The night was so cold he even guarantees he wouldn't go to school tomorrow. But he didn't care; he just wanted to find his brother didn't do anything stupid and still alive and just come home. He was swearing a little bit because of Peter, he was now freezing his ass off in the cold.

He was actually searching Peter with Uncle Ben, they both decided to split up because it might be faster that way. Now Jason was actually done searching for Peter from the arcade, the store, the skate park, and the park. He even asked Howard to ask his sister Gwen, if Peter came by to her apartment. But he couldn't find him; he even cursed his stupid spider ability which maybe made him faster to hide.

He looked over to the check point when he saw his Uncle screaming for Peter's name, looking for him.

"Find Peter yet?" asked Jason as he skate over to his uncle.

"Not yet, no" said Uncle Ben as he rubbed his hands together. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah," said Jason waving him off. "I'm fine, really."

He actually was not fine, he was actually freezing his butt off the cold.

"Look squirt," said Uncle Ben. "What Peter said earlier, about your parents."

"It's fine," he said. "He's angry at that time, that's why he's acting like a jerk. Maybe he's right, I don't want to know about them."

Uncle Ben sighed, "No, you're wrong," said Uncle Ben. "Of course you always want to know about them. Like your little research you've been doing until now and also your trap question that actually always related to me for telling some stories about your dad adventures with me."

"How'd you?"

"I'm your uncle," said Uncle Ben. "I'm the one who took care of you since you're a baby. I'm the man who changed your diaper, Jay."

"Okay," said Jason awkwardly. "I don't know if I have to cry about that or maybe throw up."

Uncle Ben laughed, "Now," he said as he ruffled Jason's hair. "Let's go find Peter, shall we? Maybe after that, we could drink your Aunt May hot coco."

Jason smiled, "Sounds like a great idea," he said.

They both walked over, continued to found Peter, even in the cold. But what they didn't know about was Peter actually hiding up a subway pole, listened to their conversation earlier. He felt guilty, especially it was actually very cold outside, but he decided to be very stubborn then just went off to buy something from the store.

0o0

After a while cooling down a bit. He was wondering about being a jerk to his Uncle and his brother, he decided to go off home. Maybe if he was lucky, he could meet up with them and said sorry then just went home together and enjoyed Aunt May homemade coco or maybe got another lecture from Aunt May. Peter just needed to buy some drink first then he would head home.

"That's two-o-seven," said the store clerk.

Peter grabbed his money from his pocket. Because he ran off like that, he forgot about his wallet that was actually in his bag. He searched from his jacket if he was lucky he got some change he always forgot to move it to his wallet from his jacket. He got some of it, but it was not enough.

"Uh," said the store clerk. "It's two-o-seven"

"Yeah," he said as he looked if he got another penny on his jacket. "No, I know"

"Hey, you're holding up the line" said the store clerk again.

Peter searched over his jacket for a lucky penny but then he found nothing, so he took some pennies from the "leave a penny, take a penny" tray to made up the difference.

"No, you can leave a penny," said the store clerk as he put the penny back. "You can't take a penny."

"What?"

"You can't leave a penny anytime; you have to spend ten dollars to take a penny," exclaimed the store clerk. "Store policy. You gonna pay? You're holding up my line!"

Peter Parker sighed, "I don't have two cents"

"You can't afford your milk, just step aside," said the store clerk rudely at Peter. "What, daddy didn't give you enough milk money today?"

"It's two cents; we're talking about two cents" exclaimed Peter trying to told the clerk.

"Just step aside, kid."

He sighed and gave up, as he was about to leaved, Peter noticed that the next guy deliberately knocked a bunch of stuff off the counter.

"Really?"

As the store clerk bended to collect the stuff off the floor, the guy grabbed the cash from the till and tossed the chocolate milk that Peter couldn't buy to Peter before he took off with the money and the beers, Peter just casually walked off the store like nothing happened. The store clerk then noticed the money was all gone and went over to the guy who ran off.

"Hey, stop!" warned the store clerk. "Somebody stop that guy!"

The store clerk looked at Peter, "Hey, kid, a little help?" asked him.

"Not my policy" he said as he turned and just walked off.

What he didn't know that on the other side of the street, Uncle Ben and Jason were walking around there, searching for him. He looked around and there was no signed of Peter anywhere and they day got colder and colder.

"Damn it Pete," said Jason as he rubbed his hands together. "Where the hell is he anyway?!"

Uncle Ben chuckled, "You could use my jacket if you want, you know" said Uncle Ben.

"No," said Jason. "It's fine; I don't want you to catch a cold Uncle Ben. I'm fine."

"You sure?" asked Uncle Ben.

"Yeah,"

They kept walking until suddenly they heard the store clerk screaming for help to catch the guy from the store. No one seemed wanted to help him as he ran over to them.

"Hey!" screamed the store clerk. "Somebody stop that dude!"

The guy just ran from him because he was panicking that the store clerk was yelling at him, he even dropped the beers but kept on running until the guy trip and fall, dropping a gun out of his coat. Uncle Ben looked at the gun, then he grabbed the gun tried to take it off from him, Jason was actually struggling with him, helping him out trying to get them off but suddenly.

 **BANG!**

The sound of a gun being shot echoed out. Jason thought for a second, what was happening, did he got hit from the gun, or maybe the guy. Finally he saw it was not him, or the guy but it was Uncle Ben. Everything went silent and time was slowing down for him. He looked at his uncle and tried to slow down his fall to the hard concrete.

"No! No…" he said, tears ran down from his face. "Uncle Ben! No!"

He tried to stop the bleeding as he put heavy pressure on the wound with his jacket; he could feel his breath grow more rapid, tears started running to his cheek.

"J'son..." he whispered."S'okay..."

"No Uncle Ben no! You were shot. It's not okay," he snapped. "But it will be. Soon. But you have to stay with me."

He tried to speak again but his voice just rasped. He tried to focus on the detail but it was too dark and his vision was blurring. But he suddenly felt a cold hand stroking his face. It was his uncle, Jason surprised, he smiled to him, mouthed something to him but he didn't understand, he was scared, he was very scared. Jason looked at Uncle Ben, even when he was dying; he tried to calm him down.

"HELP!" screamed Jason on the top of his lungs. "SOMEBODY PLEASE DO SOMETHING!"

Peter who stood there for a second after the gun shot, finally realized the scream for helped. It was Jason's voice, he couldn't breathe and started run over there, and he wished nothing happened there. His face twists in fear and terror, as he realizes it was Uncle Ben with Jason trying to pressure the wound with his jacket.

"Oh my god," he whispered as he bent over there and helped Jason. "Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!"

Peter tried to help him, he looked at his uncle. Tears started too streamed down his face, he felt numb, because it was his fault letting the guy at the store run off. Because his simple stupid act, his uncle got hurt, it was his fault Uncle Ben died. If he just tried to catch the guy who did, he could stop this going to happened. This should have never happened, shouldn't have happened if he just calmed down and face them earlier to come home.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he screamed. "Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben! No! Oh my God, No!"

His hands were shaking as he looked over the blood that came from his uncle. Until finally the boys lost their gripped over Jason's jacket on top of Uncle Ben's chest, they looked over his uncle, his eyes were close and he looked so peaceful and in that moment they realized Uncle Ben was gone.

0o0

-NYPD Police Department-

New York City.

The cops were finally there and brought both boys into the police department first about the man that shot their Uncle. Peter didn't recognize him much; he just knew he got shoulder length blond hair and about thirty or forty years old. Jason on the other hand, has had seen him in close by and with his photographic memory he remembered every detail.

"Mr. Parker" said one of the cops. "Do you remember anything else that might be essential for the situation?"

"I only remember that he took the beers and some cash from the store," said Peter. "I didn't know he brought a gun, he was about thirty or forty years old. I'm sorry but that's the only thing I remember."

"Alright then," said the cop as he stood and got out from the room. "Thank you for your co-operation."

Peter question sessions finally done and it took a while but he remembered the important detail about the shooter while Jason could be there a little longer. He was waiting at the waiting room and looked over where Jason is. Jason was acting very strong for this, he looked very serious, he didn't even looked quite shocked like any other people who maybe just seen a murder. He was not wearing his jacket anymore; he only wore his t-shirts because the jacket was given to them for evidence.

Finally, the boys brought home by the police, Peter and Jason sat on the back of the police car. This could be a disaster for Jason because he always thought he would end up in the back of a police car someday or maybe driving one, just wanted to know how it felt. But he was seriously quite, just looked outside the car window, wondering about something.

0o0

-Parker's Resident-

Queen, New York City.

When the boys were home, they first greeted by Aunt May hugging them furiously. They saw her eyes were swelling pretty bad from crying, she tried to looked very strong but she also failed to do so, her hand were shacking and she looked quite shocked of what happened. She got a phone call earlier stating her husband was dead and now the police were bringing the boys to questioning for the suspect of the shooting. She was not worried about the shooting, she was more worried about the boys, and she knew that his husband would do the same. Peter couldn't even bring himself to hug her properly; he was covered with too much guilt for what happened.

"Mrs. Parker," said the one of the cops. "You might want to sit down for a minute."

"What is this all about?" she asked again. "You guys already talk to my nephews, right?"

"Yes," he said. "Now we need to ask you some questions about your husband murderer."

Aunt May nodded while Peter only waited for them and listened for more information. While Jason just sat at the stairs and fiddling with phone. He was more quite than usual.

"Your nephew gave a perfect description to the sketch artist," said the cop. "We want you to look at it."

He handed over to her.

Aunt May looked over the picture, "No. I don't know him" she stated her voice kinda broke a little.

"I don't expect you would know him, ma'am" he said. "Homicide detective are on it. We see what will turn up."

The cops were just walking out from their house until Peter looked at the paper.

"Can I have that?" he asked to him.

"Sure."

Peter looked over the guy in the picture. He was the guy in the store, he was supposed to stopped him before this happened.

"Here's one other thing," said the cop. "Your brother informed us that he has a star, tattooed on his left hand."

Peter nodded.

"We're very so very sorry for your loss" he explained, and Peter thanked him before leading him out the house.

As the cops leaved, he saw Aunt May finally breaking down and crying again, her hand was shaking because she couldn't believe her husband was dead. She sobbed trough the entire night whispering her husband name, thought he could miraculously rang the door bell and told her he was actually fine. But it didn't happen and she now accepted the fact her husband was gone forever.

Peter couldn't take it anymore as he tried to compose himself, so he didn't break down and tell her everything. He walked over her and holding her close. She cried, throwing her arms around him and crying into him.

"Oh Ben, Ben." Aunt May said, into Peter's chest.

Jason came in from the kitchen, holding a cup of tea for her Aunt May. His eyes swollen a bit from crying and he took eye contact with Peter. Aunt May signaling him to come there, he did as he placed the tea down for Aunt May, and sat over there while Aunt May hugged him very tightly as she cried onto him. Peter held his remaining family, as they all cried together.

0o0

After a while, Aunt May told the boys to go upstairs because she needed the time alone. They both feeling a little bit worried but Aunt May insisted them to do that, after all, they had a very long day. So now Peter was in his room Peter feeling guilty and miserable after his uncle's death, he checked his phone and he got one voice message and it was from Uncle Ben. He listened to the last voice message his uncle had left him.

"Peter, I know things have been difficult lately, and I'm sorry about that" said Uncle Ben's voice message. "I think I know what you're feeling."

But Peter couldn't hear the rest of it anymore, because he was still guilty about his uncle dead. No matter if anyone told him, it was not his fault.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **The part when Uncle Ben died.**

 **This is seriously not easy to write, and maybe this chapter might be the worst chapter in my story. Because i never exactly killed a character or something like that.**

 **So there you go...**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks for the views!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Parker Resident-

Queen, New York City

It has been four days since Uncle Ben died, the funeral went very well. A lot of Uncle Ben's friends and family were there. After a few days, Aunt May already got back on her feet and now she might be trying to act normal around the house. Peter was still feeling very awful and guilty about this, even though a lot of people told him, it was not his fault. Jason was awfully quite for a few days; his friends were very worried about him, especially Lexi and Robbie. It was not like him to keep quite like that, but he was talkative again after a few days but something was different from him, Peter couldn't put a finger of it neither Aunt May or his friends. He might look like the same Jason but there were something that change in him.

The next morning, came by. Jason woke up to see a new sunny day, it was quite hot today, and he decided to wear just a t-shirt without any jacket or maybe a hoodie at all. He did bring a fresh t-shirt just in case.

"Morning Aunt May," he said coming down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie" Aunt May said as she placed a bowl full of cereal. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he said as he digs in his breakfast. "Pete still not up yet?"

Aunt May sat down and took a sip of her tea, "No, am really worried about him Jason. He acts very different now, very secretive lately. Do you know what is wrong with your brother?"

"I'm sorry Aunt May," he said. "I don't know."

She sighed, "So, got any plan after school?" asked Aunt May. "If you're free, you could help me cleaning up the house or maybe have lunch with me."

"Sounds great but I'm sorry I can't," said Jason. "There's some school stuff I miss, and there's uh-"

Before he finished what he was going to say, they heard his brother Peter slamming the door ran out of his room, slamming the door and down the hard wood stairs into the kitchen. He looked much messed, even though it has been a four days.

"Morning Jason, Morning Aunt May" Peter said as he grabbed some toast and headed to the door. "Bye Jason, Bye Aunt May."

He hurriedly going on the door and left the house without saying any word. Aunt May looked at him worriedly but Jason just shrugged it off.

"What is up with him?" asked her.

Jason just shrugged at her signaling he has no idea what was up with him.

"I better go now, Aunt May. Don't want to miss my first class," he said getting up and taking his bowl to the sink, giving it a quick wash before he grabbed his bag and kissed his Aunt cheek "I'll see you later."

He called before leaving the house.

0o0

-Midtown High School-

New York City.

First day of school, first day of works, and first day of ending the grieving. It might not be easy for them but they all need to move on some point. But for Peter, after his uncle dead, he just needed to stay low for a moment. He found a quick route using the bus and his skateboard and arrived with three minutes till the bell rang. People stared. Some were sympathetic, others were just stares, slightly unnerving stares. Peter ignored them and went straight to his locker getting ready for his first class.

"Hey, Parker?" called Flash in a very bad time.

"Not today, Flash," warned Peter.

"Hey, come on, man," he said. "I just wanna talk-"

But as Flash gave Peter a friendly pat on the back, suddenly Peter grabbed him by the neck and held him against the lockers. All the students were surprised for his action.

"It feels better, right?" asked Flash. "Look, your uncle died. I'm sorry. I get it. I'm sorry."

Peter let him go and let his head down silently cried

"Okay?"

Peter nodded his head then grabbed his bag and walked off to his next class. But he ran into Gwen, who saw what happened there. She looked very sad because Peter was not exactly the same anymore.

"Peter," she said.

She couldn't find the right word, for him. Because she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she lost one of her family that she loved. Gwen then just hugged him but Peter just walked away.

0o0

-Midtown Middle School-

New York City.

For some reason, a lot of the kids looked at Jason with sympathetic, others were just stares, slightly unnerving stares. He just ignored them. It has been three days, he needed to move on, and he did. Maybe it was his first day going on school again, because the school told them that they could take some breaks from school for a few days until they ready to go back. Well Jason was ready now; there were no reason to be at home very long. He shrugged off the looked and just went to his locker.

"Hey!" called Robbie "You're back! Feeling a lot better, Jay?!"

"Yeah pretty much," said Jason. "Besides, I won't be stuck at my home forever. What's going on?"

Raymond closed the book that he was reading with Braille writing on the top, "Well-"

Before Raymond could even finish his sentence, Lexi looked at them and suddenly hugged Jason. He looked at her awkwardly; Lexi wasn't the type of girl of affection. When her grandpa died, she only took two days after his funeral and she was back to her old self. She was not the empathize type or whatsoever.

"Uh…Lex," he said. "You can let go now. I'm fine and now I can't breathe."

"Sorry," said Lexi as she wiped her tears.

Tears?

Lexi wasn't that type of girl who would cry in front of anyone, she would cry if something she cares was gone or maybe when she was telling the truth or maybe defending herself. Like that one time she broke her leg on the ski trip or maybe that one time she fall down from her skate during a trick and needed to be operated, she didn't cry or maybe that one time when Jason accidently slipped and knocked her off to the ground and he also knocked off a few of her baby tooth. She didn't cry, instead she punched Jason's in the face, knocking a few of his baby tooth. It didn't end well, but that's was where their friendship start.

"Are you okay?" asked Jason. "Are you sick?"

"I'm just glad you're back," she said then punched him on his arm. "So I could do that to you."

Jason rubbed his arm, "Now that is the Lexi I know," he said as he smiled.

Lexi looked surprised and glad but she was still worried a bit.

"You my friend," said Robbie. "Owe her an apology big time; she cried a lot in my shirt. That's reminds me, you also owe me three shirt!"

He laughed, "Alright, alright," said Jason. "Sowwy Lexi…"

Lexi smiled and hit him again.

"Ey!" called Billy. "Jay! You're back! You're fine."

"Yes I am fine," said Jason. "Not dead or anything. Just fine."

"That's great man," he said as he was going to give him a hug.

Jason pushed him lightly, "Don't even think about it," he said. "I already got one from Lexi and her hug got a strength like an anaconda. I don't want to imagine what about yours!"

"Alright," said Billy. "That's fine. That's cool."

"What is going on with you guys?" asked Jason. "You already know that I'm fine now. I'm going to school like usual, not crying over anything anymore. So now why are you guys acting weird?"

"Well," said Robbie. "We heard that your brother just grabbed and push Flash roughly to the lockers and when you arrived, I kinda feel you're very nervous. So we thought, maybe you've got the same issues as him and we just want you to feel better."

"Thanks for the support, guys," said Jason. "But I'm fine now. I guess I could talk to him about this. But seriously I'm fine."

The school bells finally ring a signed for their first class. Jason's first class. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and grabbed his bag. Raymond could feel his heartbeat calmer than when he arrived and he was very relieved of that.

0o0

-Parker Resident-

Queens, New York City-

After the first day has ended, they both sighed in relieved. The boys hurriedly got out and went home. With Jason skate over there as fast as he could and Peter walked there enjoying the view a little bit. When they both arrived home, they looked surprised because a lot of boxes piling up the hallway and some of them on the kitchen and the living room. But there were no sign of their Aunt May and now the boys starting to get very worried.

"Aunt May!" called Peter. "We're home."

Aunt May got down with a bunch of boxes, "Hey!" called Aunt May. "Welcome home. Could you boys help me with the other two boxes upstairs in my room?"

"Sure,"

They both headed upstairs as they headed upstairs, the room were quite full with the boxes. They looked around and grabbed one but Peter noticed something inside it. It was his uncle stuff. He pulled out a blue photo album and a grey one. He scanned through and saw that the blue one had pictures of him and Jason, his uncle Ben and his aunt May for the last two years. There were birthday pictures, his aunt and uncle's twentieth wedding anniversary and their twenty-first, the boys were planning making a cake but ended up disastrous so they went on and bought them. Peter had taken their picture. He wanted to photo shop it to perfection but Uncle Ben had said no. He and aunt May wanted it to look just the way it was; it was perfect according to them. Jason's birthday where Jason gave his uncle frosting on his face and Peter's picture when he won the science fair holding the trophy next to his uncle. He found a picture of Uncle Ben trying to stand on Jason's skateboard. Apparently he had been good at these sorts of things in his youth... if he had been, he had lost all talents. The picture was slightly blurred because Uncle Ben had been trying to stay upright and had been failing. There was one picture that made him smiled the most. It was the picture of him when he was just five years old and baby Jason also his uncle Ben. Fall asleep in the couch with Peter and Jason sleeping on his chest with his uncle mouth opened wide. He guessed Aunt May took that picture.

Peter was about to look through the grey one when Jason suddenly came in and looked at his brother. "Hey!" said Jason. "These boxes won't come down by itself."

"I know," said Peter. "Just looking into some old photos. And some embarrassing one with you on it."

"Like you don't have embarrassing pictures," said Jason as he looked over. "Hey! I remember those. That was when you got a reward for being the biggest nerd ever."

Peter hit him lightly in the arm as he smiled, "You're just jealous you didn't get any trophy," said Peter. "Because I remember someone telling Aunt May he wanted the big shinny thingy that Petey was holding."

"Oh, bug off," said Jason.

Peter smiled as he put down the album into the box.

"I heard about what you did to Flash," said Jason. "You know, about you shoving him off the locker."

Peter sighed, "So you've heard," he said. "Guess I thought he was going to tease me or something like that. Never know he was going to say he's sorry."

"Yeah," said Jason. "Look Pete. About the-"

Before he could finish the sentence, the boys heard a knock at the open door and saw Aunt May standing there.

"Hey," she said quietly. "You boys have been up here for an hour."

Peter looked at his watch and was surprised to see how quickly the time had shot by. He still didn't move with the leather book on his lap. Aunt May walked over and slid onto the floor next to him. She looked down at the pictures.

"Oh, I remember those," said Aunt May. "I remember it perfectly."

"Yeah," said Peter. "Aunt May."

"Yes, dear."

Peter shook his head, "No. It's nothing" he said.

"Alright then," she said as she got up. "I need to prepare some dinner."

Peter sighed; he got no guts to tell his Aunt the truth.

0o0

That night, after dinner. Everyone went to bed except Peter; he still taught maybe he could use his ability to seek revenge for his uncle. So while everyone asleep, he would sneak off out from his room. He looked at Jason's room first, he was out cold. While his Aunt May was downstairs sleeping in the couch, after watching TV because she couldn't bring herself to sleep at her room for a moment but that was going to change. He got down and tucked her aunt so she didn't catch any cold and proceed to exit trough the window.

* * *

 **Chapter 15! This is not my best chapter, seriously...**

 **Because i kinda put some of my own experience with Jason's one... when i lost one of my family...it took me a week or so until i went back to school. But the timeline here is different! So i made it like what four or three days?! So there you go!**

 **Thank you for the review!**

 **Thank you for viewing and maybe take some time for review!**

 **Thanks for everything!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-Parker's Resident-

Queen's New York City

Jason Parker couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would be reminded by that night, the worse night in his life. Every time he closed his eyes, he would hear the gun sound echoed in his ears, it was very close and every time he closed his eyes, he could smell the gun powder being shot out in the air but the worse of all, he could feel and smell the blood that came out from his uncle. It was driving him crazy; he couldn't sleep peacefully after the incident. So now, he was going to see if his brother got the same problem as him, but when he was going into his room. It might look childish or sort of weird but he couldn't wake Aunt May, after all, she seriously need rest.

"Pete," he said as he pushed the door slightly.

But Jason was more shocked of what he found out that his brother room was empty and the window was opened leaving a trace of Peter's shoes on it. He looked around and he found his phone on the table, he also found the picture of the description from the cops about his uncle killer. He looked at it and thought Peter was doing something very stupid like looking of him alone by himself.

Jason sighed as he put down the paper, "Peter you idiot" he grumbled under his breath.

0o0

-Somewhere in New York-

New York City.

Peter didn't know where to start, he was very clueless and this might be the dumbest idea he ever had. But he needed to do this for Uncle Ben, he needed to seek revenge. Sometimes he thought what would his uncle said, might be something about not to get even with him, like what he said when he humiliated Flash in public.

It was cold, and Peter only had a jacket and a beanie so no one could recognize him, there's a slight chance he will get a cold by tomorrow. He was just walking and trying to look around if he could find someone who has the same features with his uncle killer until he noticed some screaming in one of the alley, he looked and saw the guy who looked a lot like the killer. He saw that the guy was threatening some girl.

"You listen to me! Stay away from him!" warned him. "Stay away from Joe! You understand me!"

The girl struggled, "Let me go!" she said.

"HEY! HEY!"

They both looked at him.

"You like beating on girls?" he said. "You like beating on old man?!"

"Hey pal! Just keep on walking," said the guy. "You're on the wrong place?!"

"When were the last time you're in Queens?!" asked Peter as he shoved the guy roughly. "I ask you a question, man!"

The guy took out his gun.

"Nicky no!" warned his girlfriend.

Peter grabbed his hand and twists it, making him let go of his gun, "Is that the gun?!" exclaimed Peter. "You're going to kill me too?!"

Without any warning, he punched the guy twice and sent him flying to the walls as the guy hit the harsh concrete he grabbed him and hit him again. But some of his friends came out and started to help him too. They hit Peter with a hard big stick but he still didn't budge from hitting the guy until he saw more guys were coming out and trying to help him, he looked at them and he ran as they chased him down.

Because he got his new ability, it was easier for him to get away from them but they were not the type of people who would just let him go easy.

"Get him!"

"Go follow him!"

Peter looked around and it was a dead end, but he got a brilliant idea as he climbed to go up into some building which gave him more easy access to run off from them. But they just kept chasing him, even though he was already on some top of a building until they realize they couldn't follow him, they tried to go around the back to catch him. Peter made it easy as he stick to the wall and started climbing it.

On the top, he was trying to catch his breath until one of the thug found him and he started to run again while regretting this plan.

"There he is!"

"You can't run away, man!"

He started running and found another ladder as he quickly climbed the ladder for his own safety. One of the guys grabbed him by the leg then he kicked him so he let him go. After he arrived at the top, he saw the guy again; he jumped over the top of the building to his and started to fight with him. It looked like he was winning but as he tripped the guy; he was going to fall off from the building until he grabbed his left hand. Peter checked his wrist and he saw that he didn't have the star tattoo on his wrist; he pulled him up and let him go.

"Oh yeah," said the guy. "Come on!"

He just walked away but he didn't see what he was walking on and fall down.

"I know what you look like! You hear me!" screamed the guy. "I've seen your face!"

Peter groaned as he got up looked around him and saw he was actually land on some old ring for boxing or maybe for wrestle. He saw an old Mexican wrestling poster and suddenly got a big bright idea to make himself a mask based on this so he could fight anyone without have to worry about his identity, that way, he wouldn't worry about his family or the person he loves.

0o0

-Peter's Room-

Parker's Resident.

Peter got inside his house then same way he got out, from the window. And he was very tired; he just hoped no one knew he was gone for a while. As he arrived at his room, he closed the window quietly until someone turned on the light. He was surprised it was his brother Jason sat on his chair holding a piece of paper but not just a paper; it was the description of the murderer.

"Hey squirt!" exclaimed Peter. "Shouldn't you be in bed?!"

"Shouldn't you?!" asked Jason with a calm voice.

"Well I should," said Peter. "But that's not the case."

"Then what's the case?!" asked him again. "Is the case of you sneaking out or me not in my bed right now?!"

"I guess both" he smiled nervously. "Look, I'm tired and need some sleep also-"

"Where were you?"

"Sorry?"

"Where were you?" asked Jason.

"I was uh…"

"You were out to get the killer by yourself, right?" he said sounding a little bit angry.

Peter stunned and got nothing to say.

"You are the most idiotic person in the world, you know that!" exclaimed Jason. "What were you thinking? Did you think to search everywhere from a guy with blond hair that up to his shoulder until you find one of them got a star tattoo?!"

"I don't know, probably," said Peter. "Look, Jason just please go to sleep."

"I can't sleep!" he yelled. "I can't sleep, don't you know that every time I close my eyes, I will always remember that worst day! I'm seriously scare to sleep that I don't even know when I'm going to have a great night sleep again."

"You can't sleep! I covered with guilt!" Peter yelled at him. "I could help Uncle Ben that night! But I decided to done the most stupid and irresponsible thing and for my action, he's gone!"

Jason sighed, "Maybe they are wrong," he said.

"What?"

"Maybe it is your fault," said Jason. "Maybe you deserve the guilt because if you haven't stormed off just because you were angry he never actually talked about mom and dad, he wouldn't try to found you and bring you home!"

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you?!" exclaimed Jason. "Remember that, that's what you said to him before he died. How dare him?! He took care of you, he took care of us and that's how you actually going to repay him."

Peter shoved him off to the desk as Jason shoved him back and punch his face. He groaned but punched Jason back right on his jaw making him stumble back because Peter didn't realize how strong it was. Without any further notice, Jason struck Peter in the stomach, making him grabbing his stomach kneeling in pain and he heard Peter swear loudly in pain. He knew he provoked Peter for that punched, so all Jason needed to do was to wait, trying to foresee the punch he knew was coming.

There—

Peter fist flew hard and fast, but Jason's reflexes were quicker. He dropped beneath the punch, and then used the Peter's loss of balance to fire back. Jason flew into him, his punches strong and accurate, Peter fumbled backwards.

"What happen to your spider sense?" asked Jason smugly. "Guess it didn't work anymore."

Peter tackled him to his bed, because he was bigger and stronger, Jason struggled from Peter but he couldn't because he was more smaller than him. Now Peter got the upper hand to get back at him but he didn't realize how strong he was hit Jason so hard. One punch, and Jason was out like a light. His vision blackened and he felt himself zone out as his consciousness threatened to leave him. He imagined his dazed and pained expression might have been fairly humorous. His ears rung—loudly—and his entire body felt numb.

"Squirt?" Peter called him. "Jason? Are you okay?! Stay awake!"

Jason wanted to glare at him. _Do I look okay?_ His brother was actually stupider than he'd thought.

"Jason! Squirt!" called Peter again. "Oh man! I'm sorry."

No fist could leave a bump like that. He forgot all of his Spider super strength, if Aunt May or Uncle Ben saw this, they could be furious to Peter. Aunt May! He remembered about Aunt May and looked outside his room, there were no sign of her waking up. He sighed in relieved but still worried about Jason because he was still out cold, well not seriously out just a little bit unconscious.

Finally accepting that Jason would not be waking up or walking anywhere anytime soon, Peter sighed, gathered his energy, and hoisted Jason, somewhat awkwardly over his shoulder. Jason was awake. His eyes drifted hazily and blinked sluggishly, but by the time they reached his room, he was more or less coherent.

Peter helped him into the room, situating him on a chair before going to retrieve the first aid kit. When he'd gotten it, he plopped down in a chair facing Jason and shook his brother, who was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

"You know that drill. Stay awake."

Jason grumbled and glared through thinly open eyes. "For a guy who just knocked you out. You've got a hell of a bedside manner, you know that?"

"Whatever," Peter said, emptying the kit onto the nearby table. "Now, look at me."

Jason complied, squinting against the light Peter reflected into his eyes.

"Pupils look good," Peter commented. He then set to feeling Jason's face. "Sorry."

"Well, you should be."

"Well, I am." Peter paused for a moment. "For everything" he admitted.

"Yeah me too"

"You didn't do anything though."

"You're right I didn't."

Peter gave a brief, humorless laugh, "Now are you going to let me look at your head?" he said.

Jason nodded his acquiescence and straightened so Dean could have a better look at his injuries. Peter wet a cotton ball with antiseptic, scooting closer to Jason as he began to work. He jerked as Peter fingered the wound on the side of his head.

"Careful."

"This one might need stitches."

"Yeah, and if you try to shave my head to do it, I'll kill you."

Peter laughed. "I'd like to see you try, Squirt. Besides, I could always take you to a hospital. You've probably got a concussion."

"Of course I have a concussion. You hit me with a super strength force, almost equal like getting hit by a pipe or maybe worse. But my pupils are equal and reactive, I'm not nauseous. I think I'll be fine."

"And is that your professional opinion, Dr. Parker?"

Jason glared out of the corner of his eye. "Just bandage me up. My head, it's killing me."

"Alright," said Peter.

"Thanks.""Anytime, squirt," Peter replied. "Anytime."

"You know Petey you sure would make a good nurse. You're really great about treating me, today. You would be cute in that uniform too" Jason whistled loudly.

"Shut up squirt"

"Make me"

Peter laughed, "Now get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning" he said.

Jason nodded and getting ready to sleep as Peter turned off the light of his brother room and closed it slowly. He walked back to his room and started to plan his costume, he might be able to get Jason to help for his idea, maybe started from the idea of a web shooter so it could make his day job easier.

* * *

 **Chapter 16!**

 **Stupid writer blog made me write weird stupid chapter... anyway. This chapter is not a very great one because i just write anything on my head, and stuff like that. See... make no sense at all..**

 **But thanks for the review**

 **Thanks for viewing the story, even though i know there are more great fanfiction story out there than mine.**

 **Thanks for everything! Making this story happen and all..**

 **Thanks for AliciaRoseFantasy for the help!**

 **Thanks**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-Parker Resident-

Queen's New York City.

In the morning, the boys woke up with bump and bruises over them; they even tried to cover them up from Aunt May by putting a hoodie and wearing a cap. So when Jason got down for breakfast, he was wearing a cap to covered the bruise so Aunt May wouldn't know about their little feud last night.

"Morning Jason," called Aunt May as she poured some juice for him. "How's your sleep?"

"Never better," he said grabbing a toast.

Aunt May kissed him on the cheek, "That's great honey," she said.

He looked at Peter who was eating next to him smiling like an idiot, Jason just rolled his eyes. Peter smiled and get back with whatever he was doing other than eating.

"Working your homework in the morning," said Jason. "That's seriously not like you Petey."

"It's not homework, squirt" he said. "Well, I actually need your help with this."

"Why would I help you?" asked Jason.

Peter grinned, "Because you owe me that one time you skipped school to just for some stupid race," he said. "Just because you want to impress some girls."

"Yeah," said Jason. "But then, they still know about it in the end and also I'm grounded for two months. Worse two months of my life."

"Oh come on," said Peter. "That was because you started a fight, if I didn't call them, you could get very seriously hurt."

"So was the other guy. I was winning until you ruined the fun," grumbled Jason still remembered the day until today. "And no, I am not going to help you with whatever it is."

"How about we make a deal?" asked Peter.

Jason looked quite interested, "Go on," he said.

"If you help me, I would buy you anything you want do whatever you want and also you could use my computer for whatever reason," stated Peter.

"Not interested," teased Jason.

"And!" said Peter. "And you could get my dessert for two…three weeks!"

He looked at him still not interested.

Peter sighed, "Fine!" he said. "A year."

"Okay," said Jason. "I thought you're going to say a month or so but a year sounds great!"

"What?!" asked Peter surprised by it.

"Boys!" Aunt May exclaimed to both of them. "Don't you have to go to school?! You're going to be late! Hurry up!"

"Bye Aunt May!"

"See you later!"

The boys hurriedly went out to the door and closed it.

0o0

They both walked to their school, they didn't even bother if they were late. Because school was actually a drag and nothing interesting came out lately and both of them still be the center of some stupid attention just because one of their family member died. They already got over it by beating the hell out of each other, wasn't that enough? Besides, Peter's project or maybe something he would like plan of killing himself but Jason didn't care at least he could get whatever he wanted from Peter which was more great.

"What's the plan?" asked Jason.

"Remember last night," said Peter. "When I chase the guy myself without even care about they recognize me or whatsoever, right?"

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yeah," said Peter. "I want to use some mask and some secret identity. So no one could recognize me or call the police."

"What are you going to call yourself?" asked Jason. "Arachne-Boy?"

"It's still a progress," said Peter. "I just want your help about this web-shooter idea I have."

Jason looked at him suspiciously, "Is this idea a bad idea like skipping school and stuff or maybe a good idea" he said.

"A little bit of both actually," Peter said as he smiled. "Look, it'll be fun; we could build it using the industrial spider silk from Oscorp."

"Okay," Jason sounded a little bit skeptical.

Oscorp spider silk were very strong, considering it was made from a radioactive spider that actually bit Peter. It could even pulled an airplanes and it was actually developed from their father's idea that they first laughed it out but soon used it for industrial matter such as construction sites or maybe moving some heavy lifting that couldn't use any machine.

"So, what do you say?" asked Peter.

"There's just one thing," said Jason. "How are we going to get the spider silk? I don't think Oscorp would sell it for kids or maybe a teenager."

Peter smiled, "That's where you come in," he said. "I thought you could call on some friends of yours."

"Oh no," said Jason. "I do not want to be part of some illegal business again. I'm done remember and besides I don't think they would want to take me back."

"Pedro would, right?" he asked. "He said if you want any help at all, he'll be there."

Jason sighed, "I'll give it a try," he said. "But if I got killed or went M.I.A for just a day, you know where to find me."

"Okay," said Peter.

They walked over a few blocked away and when they arrived, they didn't exactly went on to their classes. They did plan too but not very soon, Jason needed some business to take care of and Peter needed to do some design and also the idea of building the web-shooters.

0o0

-Midtown High School-

Second Period

Peter arrived at Geography class and he was actually on time but half of the time, he wasn't listening of whatever the teacher said. He was just doodling something in his book; the great news was the teacher didn't even notice. But someone did notice, it was Gwen, she looked at Peter like he was something that more interesting about an explanation how magma came from, she was interested about what was Peter doing and how was he doing, because lately, he wasn't paying attention in any class at all.

"Now, class is dismissed," said Mr. Tucker as he tidy up his table. "Don't forget your assignment for tomorrow and Flash to bring his geography book not 'borrow' them again or maybe accidently 'found' them."

"Yes sir," Flash said with a salute as he got out.

As the other students got up, Peter closed his notebook as he prepared for his next class but got hold up by Gwen. Peter looked nervous and tried to hit his notebook from Gwen. Peter thought she won't need to see anything about the doodle he made in the entire class.

"What happened to you?" asked Gwen.

"What?"

"To your face, what happen to you face?" said Gwen.

"Oh, this," answered Peter. "My brother and I got a brotherly fight together."

"Brotherly fight?" she asked.

Peter smiled, "Yeah," he said. "It's our weird thing to say we love each other, you know brotherly stuff like I love you but I punch you in the face."

"Oh I get it," said Gwen. "I have brothers too. They always fight but they love each other even if they like to hit each other in the face."

Peter nodded.

"Is your brother, you know Jason alright?" asked Gwen. "I mean, you look a mess but how's your brother?"

"He's fine, not hurt or anything, fine," said Peter nervously.

Gwen nodded at him, "But I'd still go to the nurse though" she advised her as she got up and leaved.

"I'll remember that," he said.

Peter smiled to himself as he got out and went on his next class. Maybe he could get some chance with Gwen but she won't need to know about any of his superhero-vigilante act he was going to do.

0o0

-Midtown Middle School-

Recess

"Yeah, thanks Pedro," he said on his phone. "Sure, I'll get the package myself just don't forget to text me, alright. Thanks."

He hung up and sighed. He can't believe he was going to help Peter with his stupid idea. Jason couldn't even believe he could his friend again, he used to love bought some valuable stuff from some friends of his, not drugs or maybe booze but something like expensive skateboard part or maybe an expensive gadget he could get for free or maybe only cost him a few money. But he quit when he had enough with some of his friends who always offering to sell what they used to say, 'illegal goods'. Some of them won't contact him again or maybe work with him anymore but there were one or two who would help, like his buddy Pedro Gonzalez or whatever his real name, because they never used real name, usually an alias.

Jason was grabbing some of his book from his locker when some startled him from behind.

Jason turned around, "Oh, it's you guys," said Jason with a relieved.

"Well glad to see you too," said Robbie sarcastically.

Lexi looked at him and touched his face, "What's happen to your face?" asked her.

"A love tap from my dear brother of mine," said Jason as he closed the locker.

Lexi shocked, "You've got a fight with Peter?" she asked. "What happen? Is Peter alright?"

"Yes, he is alright," said Jason. "And yes, I'm fine too Lex. Thanks for asking."

"So, who wins the fight?" asked Robbie.

"Robbie!"

"Isn't obvious," said Jason. "It's Peter, he's bigger and somehow he is now stronger."

"Not surprisingly, older."

Jason just rolled his eyes not amused.

A moment later, one of Lexi's new friends came up to her and looked at the guys, she proceed to talked to her without even knowing they even exist. Jason looked at Robbie for an explanation but he was giving a signal about what he said yesterday.

"Lex, are you going to introduce your new friend to us?" asked Jason.

"Oh, right," she said quite embarrass. "This is the new student we got when you're absent."

"Hi," said her as she stretched out her arm to Jason. "I'm Ellie."

"Jason," he said shook her hand.

She was, she was in anyways possible, different. Jason couldn't put a finger on it but she was different in a weird and dangerous way. But if Lexi like her, then why not, especially if it was a she now. Usually Lexi was not the type of girl who could be easily being friend with another girl, except with Cass. That was different; they were best friend until Cass moved to Miami. So maybe there was something special she looked at her.

"Yes," said Ellie. "Lexi told everything about you and I'm sorry about your uncle."

"Yeah, it's okay," he said. "So, Ellie, where did you come from, before here?"

"Oh, I'm from Winnetka, Illinois" answered her. "I used to live with my mom there, and then I move here."

"Cool," said Jason then he smirked. "So, uh… I'm sorry if Lexi intimidate you and then make you to be her friend because she's scary."

"Hey!" said Lexi and proceed to hit Jason in the arm. "Anyway, we need to get ready for the next class. See you Jason."

Jason waved and smiled as they all gone for their next class. He grabbed his phone again and looked where he could pick up his special package because they surely won't deliver it in front of your house, especially if there's Aunt May there. Also it was against their code or something to give them any information that important about you, one of them learned that the hard way.

* * *

 **Chapter 17...**

 **Confession time... this chapter is not fully made by moah... I only write the bottom chapter of Jason's one. The rest is my friend who said she wanted to try write a fanfiction and i kinda said she could help me with this one because i was busy of making another story... I've got the idea like an avalanche running down the hill and i've got no idea with this one...**

 **So i kinda give her the chance for once.. I'm sorry if her grammar is better than mine.. I'm ashame.. seriously ashame of myself.**

 **Now the new girl Ellie is actually. Oh you're going to hate this. Because Ellie is actually Eleanor Camacho A.K.A Deadpool daughter. And now i won't ship Spideypool in my story, especially this one. And no, Deadpool won't make an apperance on this story, he might be mention a few time though, i mean Ellie live with Emily Preston her foster mother also friend of Deadpool. Maybe they meet up later, i don't know what i'm thinking when i use her here... Sorry...**

 **Guilty as charge...**

 **But thanks for the review**

 **Thanks for viewing..**

 **Thanks for everything!**

 **Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-Parker Resident-

Queens, New York City.

After school, they both went straight to Peter's room to proceed any of Peter planned for playing hero alone. Now they both discussing what will he do with Oscorp Spider Silk and of course what he will use for covering his face. He got an idea and showed Jason something he made himself.

"What do you think?" asked Peter.

"I think you need some sewing lesson," answered Jason.

Peter just throw the mask to his face with annoyed looked, "Come one," he said. "At least I try."

Jason smirked, "Sure," he said. "Anyway, I'm going out. Pedro said my package already arrived, which is very weird, because it usually takes like a week."

"Okay, and what are you going to do about it?" asked Peter.

"Go check it out," said Jason as he headed to the door and leaved.

After Jason got out from the house, Peter got this tingly feeling like his Spider-Sense going nuts, he didn't know why but something was going to happen. Something dangerous and it may relate to Jason.

0o0

-Somewhere in New York-

In some alley, Jason needed to take his package himself. He went to the place his 'friend' said to meet up, his usual place where he always received his package. It was like the usual, and he couldn't get the package send at home because the FBI, CIA, NSA, S.H.I.E.L.D, etc. Any secret government organization, which could bring him for questioning in some small cold room with some weird big agents, questioned him about his life or anything.

Okay, maybe it won't be like that. Maybe he was just going to play dumb and told them he found it when some guy run into him on the street, also telling him he got nothing to do with it and saying he didn't open the package. Of course he did that one time when he almost got caught. He looked around until he saw his friend signaling him.

"Hey Pedro."

"Ah," said Pedro as he looked at Jason. "My number one customer, Ace."

"Was your customer," he said. "You've got my package."

"Of course, kid," said Pedro. "Just let me see the cash first."

Jason sighed and took out a few dollars he has for safe keeping.

Pedro whistled, "That's a lot of cash, brother," he said. "Guess that time not buying anything pay off, huh?"

Jason smirked, "Pretty much," he said. "So, where's my package."

"Here it is," he said as he handed over a box.

"Let me see the contain first," said Jason.

"Ouch," said Pedro pretending to be hurt. "That hurt a lot, you don't trust your own friend Ace?!"

"Nope."

Pedro sighed and opened the box with his pocket knife. They both looked inside the box that was filled with Oscorp Bio Cable. Jason took one of it to investigate any flaw of the item; he did not want the cable busted when Peter hang around in New York or maybe falling off into some buildings. He looked very carefully and put it back to the box.

"What I tell ya?" said Pedro. "It's perfect; I'm the one who chose it myself."

Jason snorted, "Yeah," he said. "And that end well with me the last time."

It was just a little accident; Jason bought some parts of a skateboard from him. One of the rarest wheels of the board that could make him goes faster, but he forgot to check it and it broke apart when he was skating home. Luckily he did not got hurt, but Pedro got hurt by him also he got his money back.

"I thought we already past that," said Pedro. "You've got your money back, ya?!"

"Yeah," he said. "And I almost got killed."

"It's in the past, my amigo," said Pedro.

"Anyway," said Jason. "Thanks."

"It's been a pleasure."

As Pedro handed out the box to Jason, someone was actually watching the both of them. He was about to go until he saw bunch of people blocking his way out, he looked at Pedro who was as surprised as he is, so it wasn't a trap. But he was still worried what will they do to him and his 'friend'.

"Well," said a voice. "If it isn't some street rats."

Jason looked at Pedro, he looked quite scared. Maybe he knew some of the guys; maybe he got into some fights or something. He calmed down and put the box in his backpack. The guys got a lot of weapon with them, some like a knuckle, pipe, and others.

"You know these guys?" asked Jason.

"Some of them, yeah," said Pedro.

"Hey!" called the leader. "We're talking here!"

He got long brown hair and big fat nose with some weird face tattoos also some piercing on his ears, nose and maybe tongue. He wore some old jacket and wore a knuckle.

Jason sighed, "We don't want any trouble," he said. "We're just kids."

The guy laughed, "Then what's in the back kids?" asked him. "Come on what's in the bag?!"

"It's uh…"

"Science project," exclaimed Pedro.

Jason looked at him weirdly than agree with him, "Yes," he said. "Science Project."

"Science Project, huh?" said the guy. "Then let me see it!"

"No way!" said Pedro.

"What did you say?"

All the guys were now approaching them. Jason could fight them, but not all of them especially if they all have weapon in their hands. It could get him killed, now he seriously wish his brother spider sense is tingling and here right now.

"You should just let me see what's in the bag," he said as he raised his fist going to hit Jason.

"This," he thought for a moment. "Is going to hurt a lot."

He waited to the fist connected to his jaw or whatever, but nothing. He opened his eyes and saw someone was in front of him stopping the guy. The guy wore a red mask and some glasses. He realized it was his brother Peter.

"Come on," he said. "Why don't you leave this innocent little kids alone?!"

Jason growled a bit, he wanted to hit Peter right now but they would all suspicious of him.

"Just leave us alone kid," said the guy.

"What?" asked him. "You guys, bunch of strong guy going to attack bunch of kids? That sounded kinda lame, don't you guys think so?"

"Pretty much," said Jason sounded smug.

The leader growled under his breath, "Kill them!" he yelled.

They all attacked him at once. Jason thought he seriously going to die now, even Peter couldn't fight them all. There were like five or six people there. One punch downed the tallest of the five—he fell away and crumpled to the ground and didn't get up.

A roundhouse kick to the largest guy sent him flying back into the building, where he fell, clearly dazed.

The third had managed to sneak in a punch of his own while Peter downed the other two. His face coursed with pain, and Peter grit his teeth. This guy had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

They sparred, exchanging blows. Peter's landed, and the guy's whiffed through the air, too sluggish to make contact.

One of them tried to attack Peter from behind, Peter of course easily dogged him; he even took out some of them with a pipe. He thought if he wanted to end the fight, he needed to take out the ring leader.

First things first—the cocky one, the ringleader as best Peter could tell, was getting sloppy. Peter figured one more good shot ought to do it, so he reeled back and let loose. The punch hit the guy squarely in the jaw and Peter saw the whites of his eyes before he hit the ground. It happened seriously fast but of course, this was Peter we were talking about.

After a few minutes, the guys were on the ground groaning in pain. Some of them ran away from him because they scared of what he could do. Jason smirked while his friend just too stunned to move a muscle.

Peter turned around to the boys, "Now," he said. "Why don't you great little boys go home? I'm sure your parents or your aunt! Are pretty worried!"

Pedro nodded his head, "Thank you!" he said. "Thank you very much!"

"It's my job," said Peter. "I better go now."

Jason smirked, "Thank you Arachne-boy," said him.

He could feel Peter glared to him under the glasses and the mask. He then ran away and suddenly vanished.

"Who is that?" asked Pedro.

"I have no idea," he said. "But I've got a feeling we're going to see more of that guy."

Pedro nodded.

* * *

 **Chapter 18..or 17? I lost it again.**

 **Anyway, it's quite short because i don't want to follow the movie-verse too much. So i've got this crazy weird idea. And yes this is the start when Peter make the web-shooters, i will write about that of course.**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks for viewing!  
**

 **Thanks for follow!**

 **Thank you for everything!**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-Parker Resident-

Queen, New York City.

Peter got into the window, he was planning to went out from the door but it would make a suspicions to Aunt May. She couldn't know about his planned about being a superhero, or maybe a vigilante first than a superhero. He planned his first job could be took out the shooter who killed his uncle. It was actually his number one mission. But of course he got a tingly feeling about his brother going out.

After saving his brother ass and his 'friend', he ran away as fast as possible. He didn't want to attract too much attention. Besides, how many people you ever spot wore a mask in the street with spider super power. He sat down as he heard his brother came in to the house, going upstairs and opened Peter's room.

"Seriously?" said Jason as he put down the bag.

"Well, hello to you too," he said smirking.

"How did you know?" asked Jason.

"Know what?"

"That I was actually indeed in some tough situation," said Jason.

Peter smiled, "My brother-sense told me about it," he said. "It went ballistic when you went out through the door. It got special alarm for you, so you don't do anything stupid."

"Brother sense?" asked Jason awkwardly. "Don't you mean Spider-sense?"

"Maybe," he said. "But if it's tingling because of you. That means it's my brother sense."

"Are you serious, right now!?" asked Jason. "You just got out into the public for the first time, Arachne boy! And you almost got caught."

"Relax squirt," said Peter. "Now, are we going to talk about this or we going to build some web shooter?!"

Jason scratched the back of his head, "About that," he said. "Are you sure it's going to work? I mean, what if it suddenly broken when you're swinging on top of some building."

"It'll work!" said Peter. "Trust me."

Jason sighed, "If you said so," he said.

"Now," said Peter. "We have to search about the web-shooter."

"You mean, I have to search about the design of a web shooter," said Jason. "And you're going to learn everything there is about the bio-cable."

Peter nodded; he got up from the bed and got on his computer. While Jason got out from the room.

0o0

Searching everything in the internet about Oscorp Bio-cable. In an hour he clicked every page and every review about the cable and about the warning or the safety of the cable. He was watching the video of an explanation about the cable, while eating some Chinese food his aunt got.

 _'Engineered from genetically enhanced spiders, Oscorp biocable tensile strength is unparalleled. We're just beginning to understand all the potential and in industrial applications. A single pellet can safely store several hundred meters of light weight cable._

Jason got into the room as Peter threw the box into the bin in perfect accuration, even when he threw the chopstick into the bin.

"Show off," called Jason.

Peter turned around to his brother, "You're done?" asked him. "That's very fast."

"Not really," said Jason. "I kinda need help about some of the things. Like the material we're going to use, to make the web shooter. How about you? Learn anything about the bio-cable."

"I learn a lot of things," said Peter.

"Really?" asked Jason skeptically.

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed some stuff. "Now let's build some web-shooters."

0o0

As they both arrived at the basement, Jason took out his laptop and opened the file that contains a blue print of web-shooters. Peter looked at it and nodded a bit as he started too worked on it. He opened the box of the biocable and took one of it. Jason worked on the base of the circuit web shooters. After a few hours, they were not quite finished; Peter took out the inside of an old watch to make a cartridge. When he did, Jason took out one of the biocable and placed it inside the shooter carefully as he nodded to his brother.

"Are you ready?" asked Jason about to push the button.

"Yeah," he said.

Jason pressed the button then get electrocuted, "Ah!" he exclaimed. "Mother-"

Peter chuckled a bit, "Language squirt," he said.

"Shut up!" he said as he slapped his brother.

Peter looked at it as smoked came out from it. He looked at the board which was quite fried, "Guess, we tried again?" asked him.

"You think?!"

Peter giggled amused.

0o0

After school, the boys went straight to the basement. It was the only way they could work in peace. Sometimes they would go up just to get something to eat or maybe because their Aunt was sick of them playing down in the basement doing something secretive. So today they needed to try again and finished it quite because Aunt May was getting quite suspicious.

"Okay," said Peter. "Attempt number two."

Jason nodded as he took a step back, "Would you please do the honor?" asked him.

"Don't mind if I do," he said.

As Peter pressed the button, it didn't do as they were expecting. The biocable did come out but not straight as they were expecting but it was gone all to Peter's faced. Peter flinched as his face full of biocable, he tried to get off the cable but it was too much sticky and pretty strong. Jason on the other hand, just laughing his butt off while his brother tried to getting off from the cable.

"A little help?" asked Peter with annoyed tone.

Jason laughed, "Look at you," he said. "Getting attack by your own weapon."

"Jason!" exclaimed Peter.

"Alright," he said as he grabbed a scissors and started to get rid of the cable. "There."

"Thanks."

Jason looked what was wrong with the web shooters and found out there was a leak on the short blue tube.

"Guys!" called Aunt May from upstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"In a minute Aunt May!" called Peter.

"Oh, no," she said. "You boys better get here or I will go downstairs myself."

They looked at each other then the web shooters designed and everything.

"We better go upstairs," said Peter.

Jason nodded.

0o0

They both tried again for the six times. Third time they broke the blue tube completely making a biocable mess everywhere. Aunt May almost caught them for that. Fourth time it exploded on the boys face, making their face filthy and numb. Five times, didn't go well for Peter, the cable got straight into his eyes, almost made him blind but it did left a big blue bruise to his left eyes. But the funniest part was when Aunt May caught his bruise and ask what happened; he said he ran into a pole. Now for the six times, they both wore protecting goggle and used a plank and to protect them from any explosion or anything.

"Six attempts," said Peter. "Are you ready?"

"Sure," he said.

The boys stepped a little back. Peter then pushed the button and it was a success, the bio cable came out straight and stick to the wall. It didn't explode and it didn't stick to anything at all. It didn't electrocute both boys.

Jason sighed, "Finally" he said.

Peter made a successful presenting sign like the magician other way to saying 'Ta-Da'. The boys then high five each other and looked quite amused.

"So," said Jason. "When and where are we going to try this for real?"

"I've got the perfect place."

0o0

-Top Floor-

Seagram Building, Midtown Manhattan.

The first thought of Jason when his brother got the perfect place for testing the web shooter was the dock, not on the top of the Seagram Building. The problem was, if it didn't stick to the nearest place he was swinging he could fall and died or maybe if the bio-cable couldn't carry his weight capacity of his body, he would fall straight to the ground and became the arachnid pancake-boy. But then the bio-cable could pull a plane, it wouldn't be possible for him to fall.

Jason looked down to the building, "Are you sure about this?" asked him as he looked at Peter who was wearing the web-shooters. "We could delay this, or maybe try it somewhere else."

"Nah," said Peter. "This is perfect."

"Perfect place to get yourself killed?" asked Jason. "Sure."

Peter looked at him, "I won't get myself kill," he said. "This will work. Trust me."

"Yeah sure," said Jason. "But I warn you. If you got killed I'm going to turn your room into my personal lab and also I could get your computer."

"Ha-ha."

Peter looked around and took a deep breath. He walked to the edge and looked down, Jason was right. It would be a long fall if it failed and he would be a human omelet. He only hoped that nothing would go malfunction. He put his hand to the edge of the building and flipped his body forward as he held straight with his arms and legs fully extended with hands spaced approximately shoulder-width apart as he straighten it towards the sky.

"Ta-da" he said as he balancing himself.

"Show off," said Jason.

Peter only smirked as he moved one hand, "Look Squirt! One hand!" he said as he smiled amusedly.

Jason only nodded, "That's great Petey," he said.

Peter sighed and he was getting bored, he then got a great and might be a dumb idea but of course it could count as trying the web-shooters. So while his brother was busy with his own laptop, he suddenly dropped himself. Jason was caught into surprised when his brother did that, he looked down as Peter falling down fast.

"WOOOOOOOHOOO!"

He was enjoying the fall, the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream, and the feeling of excitement. He was enjoying all of it until he heard his brother screaming on top of his lungs.

"USE THE WEB-SHOOTER NOW!"

Peter looked around the area and there was actually nothing around him that near enough to where he fell. He couldn't stick to the other building because it would cause a scene around there and it was too late, he was falling near the ground. Until he looked the elevator outside for cleaning the window, he used it and was swinging but didn't notice the café and hit a lot of table and chairs. Jason looked from upstairs and winced, hopefully the owner or maybe the employee didn't know about it and he wouldn't get caught for this.

As he landed to the ground he looked around and noticed no one saw that beside his brother. Guess New Yorkers were used to someone jumping out from the top floor and swinging into the ground also destroying a café. He walked away awkwardly from the scene he made and act that it was not him who cause it.

* * *

 **Chapter 19! Chapter 19!**

 **Sorry it took very long because my friend kinda dropped it into the closet by 'accident'**

 **That asshole, i never forgive him! That was also why i needed to re-write this chapter.. I'm very sorry for the delay!**

 **Also for request, i don't really take request like giving Jason superpower or maybe making him a hero like that because then i got very confuse of the ending. I take advice and all but i don't think i take request...**

 **So i'm very sorry!**

 **Thank you for the review!**

 **Thank you for viewing!**

 **Thank you for follow**

 **Thank you for favorite**

 **Thank you for everything!**

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-Parker Resident-

Queen, New York City.

At their home, the boys went straight to the basement. Feeling happy and probably very proud of their invention. Jason thought at first it won't work or maybe Peter would be dead before he could even tried to catch someone with it. But for Peter, he was more even proud because now he could seek revenge for his uncle. He could even play a vigilante for a while or maybe a superhero that protected the city, like the Avengers or maybe Fantastic 4.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Jason. "Idiotic. But awesome!"

Peter grinned from ear to ear, "I know!" he exclaimed. "My heart was pounding but my adrenaline was running wild."

"So what's Phase 2?" asked Jason. "Being a hero?"

"Sort of," said Peter. "I still need to get revenge for Uncle Ben. So maybe I'll do some patrol around here."

"You're still doing this just for seeking revenge," said Jason not impressed. "Don't you think it's time to move on and take some responsibilities, you know be the hero."

Peter sighed, "It's the same idea squirt," he said. "The different is, I do this act for seeking revenge too."

"What are you, Batman?" said Jason with his sassy tone.

Peter smiled, "Yes Squirt," he said with dramatic tone. "I'm Batman."

"Without the high tech, cool car or maybe a lot of hot chicks," said Jason. "Am I right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Anyway, this is why I need you to do me some favor."

"Again?"

"Hey, I give you my dessert for a year," said Peter. "I just need you to help me set my route on the patrol. It's not that hard, I mean you did hack in the police radio to set up your little game with your friend."

"Fine," he said.

"Thanks squirt" said Peter as he got into his room but then got out again. "Oh, and one thing. Search for anyone who fit the description of our Uncle killer, alright."

"What are you going to do when you find him" asked Jason.

"Taking him to the police," he said. "I'm only going to catch him, not do anything idiotic. Trust me about this."

"Okay."

Peter smiled and entered his room. He looked at the poster of his uncle killer, hopefully he find him soon so he could do the same thing as he did to his uncle and to his aunt.

0o0

Jason did hack into some of the Police Radio communication and it wasn't that hard. All he needed was what he always called old fashioned way with his phone, old cable and his uncle old radio that was actually pretty broken. He loved the old junk in the basement because some of them were very useful for Jason made something very stupid for his prank or maybe just looking some plain trouble. So with some cable and his uncle old radio, now they could hear every trouble around their neighborhood.

It took quite a while for any news of their uncle killer of course. There weren't many cops to patrol around here and that was why a lot of crime runs free without any justice and some of the civilian sometimes would like to play a vigilante on their own.

Including Peter.

Of course Peter got some coincidence he got bitten by some radioactive spider and now he got spider ability and he will always what his uncle said to him that with great power comes great responsibility and he will keep it like that by being a hero. So now while waiting for any called on report, the boys waited on Peter's room, Jason was playing with his laptop or maybe working some homework while Peter sticking upside down while doodling stuff.

Jason finally sighed of boredom, "My boredom being a very serious condition," he said as he looked at Peter.

"Well, sometimes we need some patience," said Peter. "You do know how long it takes, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "But this is boring. So boring, I'm now working on my presentation for Mrs. Garcia class."

"What's wrong with that class?" asked Peter. "Don't you have to work on that?"

Jason smiled, "Because the class is so boring," he said as he typed some more. "No one would even pay attention or even do some work. I mean, the homework is just bunch of stupid piece of sh-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the police radio reported about some chase of a criminal.

'Attention all unit in the confine of PC-13, receiving a 10-30 on 19thSt. East & Broadway. Suspect a Caucasian Male mid thirties, 170-180 pounds, shoulder length blonde hair. Last seen on foot heading East on the 19 street.'

Jason looked at Peter, "That's your cue," he said to him as he tossed his phone. "Just don't get yourself killed on the first day of the job."

Peter caught it, he smiled and ruffled his hair in annoyance as he headed trough the window. Jason saw him go, his smiled faded. He only hoped one thing about this; his brother wouldn't get himself killed. But there was one thing he wanted though, for Peter not killing the guy who killed their Uncle, he didn't want his brother become a murderer, he wanted his brother become a hero.

0o0

-19th St. East & Broadway-

New York City.

Peter looked over the New York City skyline on top of some building. He looked over his phone and saw the place. As he looked down, he back away as far as possible then ran as fast as he could. He never actually did it in real building, he never actually loves to fall pluming down the building but he needed to do it someday.

In a last second he jumped from the building and for a few second thought of it was the worst idea ever. He couldn't seem to find a place where he could even shoot his web-shooter and made him swing. He couldn't find the nearest place, the worst thing was that the fact he was falling fast and would die on his first time. Until finally he looked up there was the chopper, he got an idea and aim the web-shooter right to the chopper. He sighed in relieved that he didn't die on the first day as a hero.

As he landed on top of a pavement, he shot his web shooters right on the back of the mugger and made him fall down. He grabbed him and checked his wrist; there were no tattoo on them.

0o0

Captain Stacy was not happy, in fact he was furious about the fact that some kid wearing a mask act like a spider, running around the street. He was going to catch the kid; he knew that this guy actually helping, but it's their job to help not him. He actually worried if the kid could get hurt or worse died, what would he say to the parents, what would the society think?

"You got a description?" asked Captain Stacy as he walked out to find out the kid.

"Well, no," said the officer. "He wears a mask."

Captain Stacy stopped and looked at his man, "A mask?" he asked looked confuse.

The officer nodded, "Yeah, and most of his victims are suspects," said him. "Some of them with serious rap sheets. They're calling him a vigilante."

"Okay, he's not a vigilante" said Captain Stacy sternly. "He's an anarchist."

Just then Peter dropped one the criminals he captured in his spider web in front of the police headquarters. The guy was screaming for mercy and helped even begging for being arrested. While the people screamed for Peter with the mask who was actually sticking to the wall. Captain Stacy looked at him and was not amused.

0o0

It has been a week since Peter vigilante act, and he found none of them match with his uncle killer description. But he was actually having a great time doing the vigilante jobs. He might need to do some upgrade on his suit, because wearing jacket and jeans are not improving his speed. He talked to Jason about it and he is now looking about something that might be great for speed. As he enter Jason's room trough the window, he looked his brother on the bed with his laptop on.

"Dude," he said as he took off his headset. "I think I find a way to improve your speed."

Peter nodded as he opened his jacket and mask, "Well," he said. "What is it?"

Jason turned his laptop at Peter. He looked at it and quite surprise.

"Spandex, Spandex… Everything spandex…" he said as he scroll through the page. "Is there something wrong with you and spandex squirt?"

"No, I'm serious," said Jason. "The cause of the low friction that caused on the spandex, which can make the air flow freely without any air resistance."

"Making me swings faster," said Peter. "It doesn't affect frequency but does affect momentum. That's not a bad idea at all."

"I know right!"

"But does it has to be spandex?" asked Peter. "I do not look good in tides."

"Well, either that or you could just go naked," said Jason. "It won't be so bad, it's only tights and the girls might find it interesting too. Either that or you're just going to be some freak in tight."

"Gee, thanks for the support" said Peter sarcastically. "Anyway, how are we going to make the suit? I mean, we couldn't use Aunt May yoga pants."

"I think that's a great start," Jason said as he smiled in amused.

"Jay…" warned Peter.

"I'm joking," he said as he slapped his brother arm playfully. "Lighten up dude. Anyway, I've got that one covered!"

"Covered?"

"Yeah," said Jason. "I already bought lots of spandex online and of course some coloring so we could get start on your spandex costume right now."

"Then why are you telling me all about the effect of spandex?" asked Peter.

"Oh that," he said. "I just want to see you agree or not and also your reaction about getting famous as spandex man."

Peter looked at him, "Are you serious?" asked him.

"No. I'm Jason" he answered.

Peter sighed, sometimes Jason could be a genius but sometimes he could be very annoying sarcastic kid that everyone want to strangle. He has to be very patient with his brother in time like those.

* * *

 **Hi.  
I'm sorry  
This might not be an updated or anything  
It's just to fix the story a bit**

 **Here's the little truth, I do want this story to continue and I'm working on it.**

 **But I got a bit of a trouble lately and I haven't been feeling well so I seek help.  
And after a while I got better and ready to continue the story**

 **SO!  
Please review? I guess?**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After ten hours of sewing, coloring and of course more sewing it together and also with a lot of ban-aid and blood, their spandex suit it was done. All the boys need to do now was to explain why their hands all covered with ban-aid was and also why the basement smells like paint and lastly why there's a lot of un-use spandex. Apparently Jason order too many, because he thought Peter got a little bit too chubby and of course after Peter almost killed Jason for those reason. Of course Jason threatens Peter if he did, he would scream to Aunt May and point Peter for all the mess, so Peter let this one down.

"Now I know I am not talented on creating clothes," said Jason as he hides the rest of the spandex. "A little help here."

Peter didn't respond, he just looked amazed at the costume. With that costume, he could surely fight crime and avenge his Uncle Ben murderer; he finally could get the guy who killed his uncle.

"Dude!" startled Jason.

"Yeah?"

"You scared me a little bit," said Jason. "You wanna talk about something? I mean your early expression really scared me a bit, it's like you're doing this for something even bigger."

Peter smiled, "Of course for something bigger," he said. "I'm thinking for achieving and award for craziest person in New York with wearing spandex like this, I want to be 'freak of the year' kinda thing"

"Ha-ha," said Jason. "What I hear is someone who does not appreciate his little brother work of art, that I am ALONE! Working on it, so the idiotic big brother could swing safely and faster without breaking his neck"

He smiled, "Thank you so much Jay the squirt," he said as he wanted to hug him.

Jason realized this and move, "What are you doing?" he asked. "Stop!"

"No."

Jason realized this and started to move but Peter kept chasing him, and in a minute it began as a cat and mouse game as they chase each other around the basement because what Peter has started. As much as Jay love his brother, this is not the love and affection he needed especially how Peter acted like a creeper now.

Peter followed him around, "Jason! Jay!" he said as he chased him. "I want your autograph! Give me some love!"

"Shut up!" said Jason as he run upstairs getting away from his brother grip. "Leave me alone! You spider-pedophile!"

0o0

-Somewhere in the city-

New York City

Parker's brother got a big idea to test the suit first, they held some kind of test if it's true that you'll swing faster with the suit or the ordinary clothes. Peter again said that he'll be much faster with the clothes because he didn't want to wear the spandex for some reasons he got but Jason said the spandex was perfect and also it safe him from getting notice more or get killed. So they decided to put it into the test, which one was better. To swing around the city with a jacket or a spandex.

"Are we really gonna do this?" asked Jason. "We already know the answer, you'll be much faster with the spandex than the jacket."

Peter sighed, "It worth to try it out, alright" he said.

"You just don't want to wear the spandex, do you?" Jason smirked at him.

"Sorta."

"Fine then,"

"Thank you."

"But let's make it interesting," said Jason.

Peter looked concern, sometimes his brother could do some wicked way in his deal. The biggest example was about the room deal he made with his brother, the deal was if he could remember the U.S President name in order of their presidency with years there were in charge, in just an hour without any help or chances to redo it, he could get the bigger room. One flaw of the deal was Jason got the bigger upper hand and the other idiotic thing was Peter didn't realize it the first time and the result is Jason got the bigger room. This is not the first time he did this, there are others countless time where he got cheated by his brother and it's embarrassing because Peter was the eldest.

"No."

"Oh come on! I won't cheat this time," said Jason. "Scout honor!"

"You only been a scout for like three days" said Peter. "They won't accept you anymore after the fire ant prank"

Jason chuckled, "But you gotta admit," he said. "It was pretty funny"

"No."

"Come on Pete" said Jason. "Is not really that fun without a challenge, it's just gonna be another ordinary test."

"No."

"Are you scared you're gonna lose?" asked Jason. "Is that it Parker?"

"Don't even."

"Scared?"

"Fine!" said Peter. "But no funny business."

"No funny business."

"Alright then," said Peter. "What's on your mind?"

"So," said Jason. "We see which one is the fastest."

"Yeah."

"Whoever is the winner could get the whole web-bombs we created and have to cook food for the winner for like two months!" said Jason.

"Two months?" asked Peter. "Forget that, the web-bombs?"

The web-bomb, it was the original idea they had to increase attack for every dangerous or serious situation or simply to escape the cops. At first it was sound like a great idea after they tested out and it turned out quite loud and also dangerous and not to mention completely unstable. But they already make a lot of those web-bomb for no utter reason at all, because they thought it was a good idea to make a lot of test for the web-bomb to get it to work. They got only the first test and thought it was a very bad idea.

"Yeah," said Jason. "It would be pretty cool bringing that at school and-"

"No."

"Oh come on!" said Jason. "I won't do anything stupid with it, I'm just going to bring it to school and try to, you know, make it work."

"And I should trust you on that?" asked Peter with suspicious looked at Jason.

"Pretty much?" said Jason. "Look! We don't even know the result yet, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Okay, fine."

Jason smiled, "Yes!" he said as he pumped his fist through the air. "That's the spirit."

"My money's on the spandex!"

"Of course it is," said Peter quite annoyed. "I guess I'm the shirt and jeans one then."

"Oh, right," said Jason as he grabbed something from his bag.

It was the map of the whatever he was making, there's a three red dot and a few line in the paper.

"Here," said Jason just hand it out to Peter without any explanation.

"What?"

"The route to test the suit," said Jason. "I'm going to wait you at the finish line counting with the stopwatch, alright!"

"Okay," said Peter.

"I'll be waiting at the finish line," said Jason again. "Good luck!"

0o0

So here he was now, alone, somewhere around the city trying to memorize the map his brother gave to him with his jacket and just his mask on, hoping he won't be notice or worse, expelled. Joking. Got killed or even got arrested. Don't want to add more trouble for Aunt May, she's been dealing with the lost well but of course there's the finance problem now, getting arrested or even killed will be more burden for her and they don't want that.

 _'Alright Pete,'_ Jason voice through the comm. _'You could start now!'_

He looked up for a while, what's the best route he could take to fasten his speed a bit using his web-shooter and agility. Of course what he worried about more is than last night was quite the rain and he afraid that the route could be quite slippery and dangerous and not to mention the time he needed to get it done before being notice and attract too much attention.

 _Now or never…_ He thought. So he began to run.

* * *

 **Here we are in the chapter of ... what chapter is this again.  
** **OH! Chapter 21!  
I will update again soon  
Thanks for the review and thanks for the view  
And thanks for still believe I'm alive and not dead  
Thanks for the writer block advice  
Thanks for the compliment  
THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
